


Starve My Heart of Touch and Time

by arcticmalum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Muke - Freeform, So is Calum, ashtons in it too, basically my fav concept to think about, muke au, music major luke, past malum is mentioned, photography major michael, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticmalum/pseuds/arcticmalum
Summary: But then he saw him. Clear as day in his out of uniform clothing leaning with what could be the worst posture known to man by sprawling his long legs across two seats and leaning his head back onto the arm rest of a chair letting his hands fold behind his neck to relax, his metal eyebrow piercing catching the light for a split second as he let his eye fall down in a wink at Luke from down the row, the front row.aka the piano fic





	1. First Impressions and Coffee Obsessions

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story on ao3 and i am extremely excited to start it so please give it some love and enjoy! (work title is from DKLA by Troye Sivan)

Cramping hands and ivory keys pound down, the pedals that lie under his feet are changing rapidly, switching from the sustain, the sostenuto, and the una corda all rumbling the strings and chords. He could never feel more alive, more under control when his mind works efficiently to recall the correct keys, note after note getting louder in the auditorium. Rising high into spirals in his mind as he listens to what he can do, hitting every sharp and flat as soft as possible to keep them enchantingly subtle behind the truly overpowering melody notes.

His foot switched to the left pedal once again so he could begin to die down his playing, lowering from the top keys all the way down, rolling his hands expertly down the eighty eight keys of the sleek grand piano. The softest sound of a mesmerizing gentle A note falling into the thin air of the room, his foot staying on the pedal as the sound ricocheted off the walls, every light in the auditorium off except for the stage lights.

He paused, a soft sigh falling past his lips in relief when he finished the five minute E major piece he's been learning for a week. His hands still wavering above the keys feeling like if he let go he'd lose himself in the moment and draw back into reality.

"Bit choppy." A voice he never heard before spoke from the side of the stage, their body clad in the private school's uniformed white button up and khakis, a pair of shining dress shoes striding their way closer to the pianist.

Not entirely sure why some unknown student was criticizing his hard work, Luke chose to ignore him. His play-through was flawless, one of the best he's done since his last lesson and from the looks of this guy he doesn't feel like he knows what he's talking about.

"I don't think a cellist should critique a pianist's work." The blonde's crystalline blue eyes glanced matter-of-factly at the case in this dirty blonde's hands. The tattered black box of an instrument case big enough to fit half of the student's body. He gave a spiteful remark in return, sensing the tension that grew. "I played for five years, you were late on every rest and rushed through the ending." His nameless self leaned against the grand piano catching Luke stuck in a checkmate, losing the upper hand.

"Name's Ashton," He introduced himself to the blonde with his hands gently setting down his cello to give Luke a firm handshake and courteous smile with his slightly crooked teeth, dimples sucking into his rosy apple cheeks. "I play cello, most of the time. But I can also play guitar, drums, harp, french horn, and uh," One of his fingers pressed down on a key, "Piano."

To say Luke was impressed seemed to be an understatement. He nearly let his jaw drop in respect for this boy who's bound to be in his age group if he goes to this school. So, nineteen, at least eighteen if not that. Luke's pink lips parted in aghast shock, all he can play is the piano, although he's advanced in the arts and can play nearly every Beethoven piece out there he certainly couldn't beat this guy in a long shot.

"Wow." He finally spoke, letting their handshake fall as he shook his head in disbelief. "I'm Luke, but uh, I just play piano."

There was an awkward silence following after, both boys staring down at the black and white ivory keys in deep thought. No one else had scheduled practice except for Luke in here so he had no idea why this guy thinks he can drop by whenever he feels the need to. Practices at this school are almost always mandatory to be scheduled, no passing-by-lessons or quick rehearsals, it's all set at a certain time on a certain day and right now at three fifty in the afternoon Luke has piano.

"I have lessons at four and thought I'd start early but you seem to be busy so," The curly haired boy walked backwards to leave, his thumb pointing behind him in an awkward farewell. "No, here." Luke rushed to pick up his bag and his sheets of music, not bothering to sort it back into order and only clutched the papers to his chest in a hurry to let him practice. Luke was going to leave after he finished that small snippet of a song anyways.

Ashton seemed grateful, a smile glued back onto his petal pink lips. "Thanks, man." He's not used to the kindness of this school, let alone the whole rehearsal times (although that's a bit obvious) so this fancy boarding school was a big adjustment compared to where he used to study his instruments.

"Any time." Luke gave a shy grin back before exiting off the stage and taking a few turns behind the curtains and props to reach the door. He should have some time to grab lunch and head up to his dorm before the stores start closing up. The papers against his chest crinkled when he moved to open the door, no longer their perfect corners and non-wrinkly texture as he couldn't care less at this point. Luke's almost always tidy and clean, not this hectic and frenzied student who looks like they just forgot they had three tests and woke up late.

He hated when he messed up his work, especially when it comes to sheet music since his teachers only give him one copy and that's that. All of his papers are in a crumpled mess now and he'll be stuck with them until he memorizes each piece. It's not that hard to do considering he pours his heart and soul into every one however there's some that have ten pages for a whole composition, that's around twenty minutes long which is where he starts to panic.

Redirecting himself down the halls, the auditorium door shut with a loud click behind him as he rushed down the corridors to reach his favorite café on campus. Nothing like a warm latte to help him calm down in his dorm. The world seemed to be just as rushed as Luke was, especially at his school right now watching each and every student try and sprint to and fro the sidewalks for classes and food. Most of them carrying heavy instrument cases or piles of books. This was a private school for the performing arts after all. Literature, dance, art, photography, and music were the five majors and all of them require an audition or submission to get into the school.

Luke got in at age fourteen and has been there ever since, now seventeen and striving to finish his course of studies next year to start composing and playing all around the world. His one and only goal is to have his own work remembered centuries from now for other pianists to sit on a stage and play for thousands. Sure, that'll be a long time from now until that happens but a boy can dream, right?

Ongoing conversations seemed to drown behind Luke's thoughts, his feet shuffling through the crowd to try and make his way into the cozy café he always finds himself visiting when he's stressed. The gold sign in his vision through the many bodies of teens and professors around him heading the other way meanwhile he pushed forward until he reached the glass door.

Finally free of his claustrophobia he pushed through the entrance as the bell chimed high above him to show a customer had entered. The four pm rush of students all chat in tables around him, no one stood in line as most of them waited on the sides for their number to be called out. A worker placed a coffee onto the countertop and announced for number forty to come up and get their decaf coffee. This was when most of the students finished classes so it was no wonder the room was buzzing.

"Hi, how may I help you?" A girl, blue eyed and brown haired, tapped onto the screen of her computer operated menu ready to take his order. The red polo and black apron she wore displaying the café's logo and a name tag claiming herself as Mandy. "One caramel marshmallow latte, medium." He held his sheet music with one hand as the other pulled out his student ID and used that as his school credit card to pay.

Her painted nails tapped his order onto the bright screen and gave a gentle smile, the receipt printing as she told him his number. "Forty three." Her eyes crinkled up as she handed him the receipt, Luke now jumbling that into his mess of music sheets while he scooted off to the side, looking down to put his ID back into his pockets as he did so.

All of a sudden he collided with something, more like someone in this case, his music fluttering down onto the floor in a mess as the person's hands dropped the drink he was carrying onto the pile of papers, hot coffee spilling over the once white sheets of his piano music, smearing most of the notes as Luke felt his fist ball up at his sides and crane his head up to see who did this to his precious music.

"Shit," The redhead in front of him hissed under his breath staring down at what he did to the student's work. "My coffee." He seemed disappointed, not blaming himself for the catastrophic nightmare that he just threw onto Luke's only copy of music. At this rate he'll be begging for some new compositions this semester. An irritating twitch in Luke's one eye feeling the anger boil and course inside of him much like the water in every pot of coffee here. This guy's only worrying about his drink and not the fact Luke's doomed for his next recital if he can't read his compositions.

"Watch where you're going you jerk." Luke huffed as he felt the top of his nails form crescents in his palms from how tight he's balling them up. Not only was Luke's music ruined but now he's stuck lugging home dripping hot music until he can dry them in his dormitory. The red haired student across from him was scoffing, his angst-filled green eyes causing Luke to do a double take. They were so dark, flints of gold in the mix as his eyebrow sported a dark black piercing bar. He did not look like a performing arts major, that's for sure. His body tall and broad as he kept the sleeves of his button up rolled to his shoulders as if it was a muscle tee, displaying the black ink up and down his arms and hands.

"I should say the same to you, blondie." His words were scarce against the much more intimidated student of the two who watched this unnamed student pick up his nearly empty coffee and finally realize what he had done to Luke's bundle of sheets. The ten page composition now soaked by the tan coffee staining through each page in splotchy spills. The man's tattooed hands set aside his coffee to restock the papers as best as he could, confusing himself with what order to arrange everything in and instead winging it in this case by putting the dry papers on the bottom as a support for the wet pieces that lie on top.

"Damn, sorry piano boy." The man finally gave a gentle apology that Luke had wanted, his hands passing the stack back over to the student and cringing a bit as some drops of his coffee dripped onto the wood floor from the corner of the sheets. The nickname took Luke back a bit, never hearing someone call him that until today as he stood in front of a six foot something tattooed and pierced student who is a reflection opposite of Luke who has nothing this guy has.

"It's Luke." He corrected him curtly, not enjoying his version of a pet name and only shoving past him to get his drink that just got called. "Piano boy sounds better." The redhead continued to push his buttons, standing on his feet with his basically empty cup now thrown in the trash. He let his inked arms cross over his chest and stayed that way as he scanned his forest green eyes over every feature in Luke's body, the tucked in shirt, perfectly double knotted shoes, everything was how it should be, no errors, no mistakes, like it came straight out of an unoriginal magazine. 

"I prefer Luke." The blonde grabbed his latte in his dainty hands, sipping on it as he pivoted on one heel. Directly face to face with the coffee culprit, Luke gulped down another swig of his marshmallow latte goodness. "You're no fun." Michael complained, shooting an eye roll to this overly preppy school boy departing the café with slumped shoulders and soggy music in his hands.

First encounters put apart your view on whoever it is that you meet, and Michael was judged terribly through Luke's eyes after that. For one, he wasn't passing the school's dress code by wearing black skinny jeans and combat boots and don't get him started on those tattoos, he looked like the leader of a gang not some intellectual top of the class performing arts student. This private school was for professionals, only the most pristine and astounding teens can get in so that Michael guy must be pretty damn good to get in looking like he rolled out of a disciplinary school.

With a warm latte in his hand, Luke took a bit of a stride back down the campus sidewalks to reach his dorm as soon as possible. He's desperately in need of a nap and maybe a nice book if he can't get himself to sleep. Lately his sleep schedule had been thrown off plenty of times, a terribly developed habit of stressing over his upcoming recitals. He can't bear the idea of failure, not now, not ever. Luke worked his ass off to get here and he's not getting kicked out because some dingy low life student decided to drench his music in freshly brewed coffee.

He had smiled full of content when the door of his dormitory was in view, having to amble his way up three flights of stairs was well worth it now that he could just plop down on his bed and wait for his papers to dry.

Slipping the key into it's lock, two shrill beeps signified it was alright to open, the familiar scent of his lavender candle he had burned this morning still ubiquitous in the warm air and his books still opened up on his diligently highlighted pages from a crammed in study sesh he had commenced at seven in the morning before his Music History exam he rushed through earlier today.

Ruffled sheets and fluffed pillows called his name and he slowly shuffled to his desk, clamping shut books and stacking them off to the side at this point not caring hardly enough to place them in the bookshelf across the room. The numerous compositions in his arms were spread across the desk, a groan falling past his lips seeing that they were out of order. Had Michael not checked to see if they were sequential? God, Luke was really not growing fond of this boy.

He left them in their out of order context and toed his shoes off of his aching feet and throwing his socks off afterwards with a heavy sigh of exasperation and relief. Luke plugged his phone into it's charger and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his white dress shirt and submerged his tired body under his navy blue covers.

Day one of this week and he was already in a bad mood.


	2. Say Cheese and Aim to Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Luke's stress goes haywire he decides the only remedy is some private piano lessons, but things don't always go as planned with him.

The bell had rung six minutes ago and Luke was jogging- no, _running_ down the campus with his lungs wheezing and breathing hitched. He slept in and decided an extra nap couldn't hurt him but it turns out that it very much can and now he's late for his rehearsal time in the auditorium and his meeting with his teacher that he planned to discuss new compositions at. He can't be taken seriously if he shows up more than ten minutes late, let alone late at all, but he had his music book, music sheets, and a small amount of courage and if that's all he can give his professor then so be it.

The campus had been nearly just as frantic of course, supposedly not only Luke had been running late today. Students shoved shoulders with him as they all bid separate ways grumbling curses and muttering vulgar insults at anyone in there way unless they were a teacher or- God forbid, the principal. In the early peek of the day, the morning sun had just started to rise when the blonde spotted his beloved auditorium off in the distance, it's big dome like shape and modern architecture helping it stand out for miles compared to the brick buildings on this boarding school's campus. It was the administrative boards prized possession.

Moving down the concrete path and past the cafeteria, the art building, and a group of teens in the park, Luke wound up shoving through the front doors of his favorite place on Earth. At first sight, walking in would be an awestruck moment, golden painted walls and a long foyer covered in posters for upcoming recitals, performances, art exhibitions, you could spot the glass chandelier hung high above your head and drop your jaw at it's beauty. But he had seen everything hundreds of times at this point, finding no interest in it's appearance and only rushed through the corridor until he found the large metal doors that led to the seats of the auditorium.

The door gave a loud, agonizingly slow creak as he pushed it open, expecting there to be just a teacher or two in the room but never had he guessed there to be a full class and his professor standing all the way at the far end of the broad room. His throat ran dry, hands clamming up as heads turned and he locked eyes with his strict music teacher.

"Mr. Hemmings," The man was collected, a hand gently gesturing to the piano set up at the center of the lit up stage. "I was just telling some of these students about your talent, mind showing them what you've been working on?"

And if Luke was being honest, he _did_ mind showing them what he's been practicing during his rehearsal time. If anything he wanted to turn around and head back to his dorm where he could curl up and cry over how much hysteria he's been put through within the past twenty four hours.

Besides, this was supposed to be a private lesson, as in just him and his professor and no other students.

"I-I thought this rehearsal was going to be private, sir." Luke didn't want to come off rude and used his manners, walking down the center aisle of the seats as slow as he could manage but to him the world was whirring and spinning faster than his heartbeat could clamber in his chest.

Sure, he can perform in front of Carnegie Hall for thousands of people when he was fifteen and yeah, he does quarterly recitals here but if you put him on the spot like that with smeared music sheets and an already nervous aura he's bound to screw up and failing in front of a teacher is the equivalent to failing at the olympics. Terrifying and pathetic.

"I thought so too, but the students in the photography and the art majors needed a substitute and I figured I'd let them sit in on your rehearsal time." The blonde glanced at the crowd to scan what he was working with, mostly segregated by girls in their groups and guys in the other but there were a few who had diverse friend cliques. Some held notebooks, scribbling away with charcoal pencils without any care in the world what his professor was babbling about, others were adjusting lenses and settings on their cameras, flashing pictures of their friends for the exchange of laughs.

But then he saw him. Clear as day in his out of uniform clothing leaning with what could be the worst posture known to man by sprawling his long legs across two seats and leaning his head back onto the arm rest of a chair letting his hands fold behind his neck to relax, his metal eyebrow piercing catching the light for a split second as he let his eye fall down in a wink at Luke from down the row, the front row.

Oh, hell no.

Michael is not here. The blonde tried his best to listen to his professor speak about how he's been working on three top of the class piano compositions and how remarkable and magnificent this particular student is at playing, but the boy clad in black ripped jeans and a Metallica band tee only had him caught in a locked stare.

"You could do that for me, right Luke?" The music teacher drew him back in, knowing fully well the boy wasn't listening to a single thing he had said to him from the dumbfounded stare he got back along with a barely audible, "Huh?"

Michael's snort had the blonde's face burning vermilion and his body tensing. He knew he was completely out of focus but it's hard to pay attention when he has emerald green eyes burning into his skin from the other side of the room.

"I said you'd be kind enough to play one of the Franz Liszt études you've been working on, I'm thinking[ transcendental étude no. 4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=joVRofs5_pA)?"

The fear on Luke's face was hidden by one of the fakest, shyest smiles he's ever given to his teacher. A breathy laugh leaving his lips as he looked the professor straight into their eyes, "Sure."

He let his head hang low and his feet shuffle across the carpeted aisle, barely looking up in case he locked eyes with that dreaded punk of a student. The papers in his arms only unnecessary at this point because he learned that piece a few weeks back and sure, he may have it memorized by heart but he had to perform it with that juvenile coffee spilling jerk who had the decency to wink at him.

The tension was choking him and it all felt too surreal when he stepped up onto the stage and rummaged through his papers until he found the composition he needed, only for his professor to chide in with the most arrogant look on his aging face. "No music, you've done it by memorization before, you can do it now."

Oh, but he can't. Not when he has his peers staring at him like wide eyed four year olds in a room full of adults. All of their curiosity wasn't killing them, it was killing Luke. His pale hands hesitantly setting the stack of papers off to the side as he heard his professor shush a group of girls who had been whispering a few rows back and made them pay attention.

To further skyrocket his anxiety, his baby blue eyes flickered to the crowd for just a moment to see a red haired devil turning on a camera and to make matters worse he made sure Luke knew he was about to take a picture with his one eye squinting shut as he adjusted the zoom and focus, cherry red lips tugging up as he gave the blonde the smuggest smirk he's ever seen.

"Say cheese, piano boy." The flash had struck seconds after he spoke, the blue eyes of Luke rolling back in utter agony as Michael got a perfect snapshot of a very irritated pianist ready to jump off of the stool and tear the camera from his hands if it weren't for the professor in the room.

Brushing off any bad ideas, Luke faced the black and white keys of the grand piano, running his fingers lightly over them as he steadied his feet on any necessary pedals and let in a staggered breath. It's a six minute accompaniment and sure, that may not sound as stressful compared to some twenty minutes pieces he's done in the past by Liszt is one of toughest composers and to this day most adults can't even play his music. Luke was renowned in his field and is advanced for his age, this is one of the few expert difficulty songs he can play and it's not that hard to mess up so the pressure kept on growing heavier the more he thought about it.

He breathed out, the auditorium fell quiet, you'd be able to hear a pin drop. The keys fell into the right places, pressing down to get the abrupt startling sound he needed in the intro and quickly following the keys once his mind trained in on the music and only the music, his shoulders hunched over, pale hands moving down faster as he did the crescendo he has memorized by heart, starting soft and slowly growing louder until he shut his eyes before starting the next measure and falling into a deep tangent of his music.

Liszt's accompaniments never struck him as beautiful let alone relaxing by a long shot. They're known for the difficulty rather than the sound and yes, it's impressive but no, the piece doesn't ironically sound peaceful. Unless you really enjoy the loud banging of keys and abrupt tempo changes you wouldn't quite enjoy hearing any of the Liszt études.

Nearly just past halfway through the song he could see another flash of a camera, immediately getting caught off guard as he tried with all his might to ignore the picture being taken from the same area Michael had been sitting in. In the back of Luke's mind he pictured that boy's smirk, how he was probably pulling that same sinister face right now as the blonde struggles to regain focus on his work and before he can try to steer himself back into the music he fails.

One note. One damn note was off key and in a split second his professor yelled for him to stop, the class resorting to giggles hearing the man get angry and basically give it away that his renowned student had screwed up. He was ashamed of himself, his head drooping low as he bit as hard as he could on the raw flesh of his bottom lip to try not to break out into a tantrum.

"You just-" "I know what I did." Luke snapped before he could filter his words, the room falling silent as he let his one hand reach up and clasp tight over his mouth in his own shock. He just sassed his professor, the highest person of authority in the room. Talking back to a teacher was prohibited, frowned upon even. If his parents heard about this he'd get yelled at until Christmas break.

To try to apologize was his first thought, his second thought only winning by the mere glance at his least favorite student he's met.

"Sir, he made me screw up. He used flash photography, you know it's not allowed in the auditorium." It's true, signs were posted nearly everywhere, plastered on the side of rows, on the front doors. People can't take photos or videos with bright lights or flashes, it throws off and distracts the performers and it's not entirely Luke's fault that he had screwed up since the redhead caused it in the first place like some horrible domino effect.

However, the professor disagreed, gesturing his finger out to Michael in protest. "Michael, here, has done nothing wrong. You, on the other hand, pressed the wrong key."

It was like everybody on Earth had planned to tick him off this week. The world somehow turning all odds against him and sending him for the worst time of his life this week and gave no warning whatsoever in the process. Because Luke could storm off stage and point at five no flash photography signs in this room and still he'd have this dismay held up to him tauntingly.

Already, he had dug himself a deep hole and can't risk bickering back anymore because if he raises his voice any louder than he has now he'll be in a handful of trouble before noon. In all honesty, this day has been complete bullshit and he wants to cry but he's holding back the tears in his eyes and he knows everyone can see how they're welling in his pale blue eyes yet he is still forcing himself not to let a single one fall.

"No, it's my fault, piano bo- Luke, didn't do anything," The redhead's hands fumbled with his camera and bit the inside of his cheek to try and scorn himself for being so immature. He got a skeptical glare from the teacher before quipping on a quiet, "Sir." For manners.

The blonde was, at first, confused. Eyebrows knitting together in baffled amazement seeing this complete douche soften up and take the blame since he actually did mess him up completely. But after a moment, the blonde gave a gentle smile over in the punk's direction in a silent form of gratitude.

"Very well then," His music teacher faced Michael with an outstretched palm, "Camera, now. It'll be confiscated until the end of this class and your father will surely be hearing about this tomfoolery, Mr. Clifford."

Suddenly, as if in a whirlwind of memory, everything connected. The reason behind Michael's laid back behavior, the way he could get away with anything by using a sly smile or smirk, how he didn't get yelled or nagged at for not sticking to the uniform policy. Michael Clifford is the son of Mr. Clifford, the head principal. It all smacked Luke upside the head because how had he not thought of that earlier? He's heard nonsense rumors and gossip about how the principal let's his only son roam the campus completely carefree and juvenile. He can venture on and off campus past curfew, he can buy anything from the cafeteria for free, even his tuition here costs absolutely zero dollars.

But wow, when Luke heard the head principal of a prestigious boarding school known for the performing arts had an offspring, he would've never expected the child to be such a polar opposite of his father.

"I know." The redhead surrendered with an exasperated sigh, passing his nine hundred dollar camera over to the professor with little to no care in the world. He's done this before, it's clear in the unfazed look on his face.

Yet, the music teacher noticed and only wanted to teach the kid a lesson, adding on a quick, "And now you have to stay after class and clean up the instruments, the music program will be more than happy for extra help."

At that the other students laughed, Luke stifling back a giggle or two because he knew the whole group of advanced music majors were meeting up after this period to clean up and usually it's a pain in the ass since they fool around for the first thirty minutes and rush through the last twenty to look like they had done something.

But the blonde's laugh fell to a straight face at the realization he'd have to withstand that no good delinquent even longer after this rehearsal period ends.

"From the top, Mr. Hemmings." The professor's voice boomed as he made his way up to the aisle towards the back of the auditorium to watch from the back partially to keep an eye on the kids at the same time and also to get a better idea of how loud he can play if he'll be able to hear from way in the back.

So, the pale blonde obliged, cracking his knuckles before his eyes trailed back to the ivory keys and rammed down on them like he had before, a new oomph in his sound as he showed a visibly more confident posture. Lips parted the slightest bit as he let his feet move from pedal to pedal trying to crescendo like he had before.

This time, when he played the expert difficulty song and reached the midpoint, there was no interruption or camera flash, he had crammed his hands down on the keys and made his way from the top to the bottom before moving onto the next part, nodding his head with each bang of the keys, crystalline blue eyes no longer welled with tears as that sadness changed to intense focus.

His fingers were starting to cramp but he subsided the pain and only focused on which notes to play next and what tempo he's at and so on and so forth until he totally drowned out all of the students in the audience and even his teacher, believing it was just him and his piano, the only passion he has.

To say he was proud of himself was an understatement, regaining the self esteem he needed to push through and finish the song with one last chord that finally, after the worst morning of his life, made this whole rehearsal worth something. Whether that something had only been the tiniest ounce of worth or the biggest, he didn't care. He knew what he had just done was more than enough to wow these silly little photography and art majors.

The long lasting chord broke at the sound of people clapping, his head snapping back into reality as he shyly blushed a crimson pink on the apples of his cheeks, avoiding any looks from the crowd as he averted both eyes to stare down at the keys and his trembling hands that shook from how much of a struggle it was to play that song.

The shaky breath that left his lips fell into a breathy laugh as he shook his head in disbelief, taking his hands and rubbing them together to try and stop the pain that they had been put through.

A wolf whistle was heard, and without turning his head or even glancing up in the direction, he knew it came from the first row.


	3. Making Amends and New Friends

After one whole rehearsal, despite the students watching him and his professor the entire time, Luke managed to learn a new composition piece and even discussed his mishap with the spilt coffee. However, his professor only swore this is the one time he'll allow it and gave him new crisp paper covered in legible notes. Throughout the rest of the class he had sat down and learned his newest piece, a nice Mozart compilation sure to wow the crowd and yeah, he may be a bit iffy about it himself but the students sitting there actually showed some interest as they watched him play, some chit chatted through low mumbles and of course, still in the front, Michael Clifford lazily slumped in his chair with horrible posture and his chin held in his hand, a permanent smirk on his face.

Forty minutes couldn't have sped by fast enough, Luke's hands a bit cramped as he noticed the bell ring and students start to file out of the auditorium, the professor leading them out and holding the door open only to point at Luke and then over at the piano, "Hand Michael his camera, it's on the side near your music." The man bellowed from the back of the echoing room, shutting the metal door at that to leave the two students alone at last. Big blue eyes shifting across the grand piano only to spot the highly advanced device gleaming off of the stage lights.

On one hand, the two students partially made amends. He got new music, didn't get falsely accused when he screwed up, and overall they weren't really irritated with each other. Nothing was his fault though, everything bad that's happened to him was because of that juvenile, no good, red haired punk who he's really growing to hate.

The boys stood, Luke's eyes purposely avoiding to meet those devilish green ones just so he could keep his composure. He can't risk getting another wink or smirk thrown his way and he knew it would be coming from the sound of clunking footsteps stomping up the stairs on the side of the stage and growing closer as the blonde leaned over the piano to reach the camera.

Once he had the surprisingly heavy device with too many buttons and a very confusing lens on it clasped tight in his hands, his body spun around as he felt hands on his hips, a squeal of shock at the touch had him turning around and staring up with a thumping, rapid heart to see a tall punk towering over him, doing his signature sly smirk.

His heart pounded, every pulse of blood growing fast and rushed in his veins until he felt the frantic thoughts of his mind go numb and only melt into the touch of this boy. The stern grip on his hips that held him stuck in place between the piano and an incredibly attractive photography student he's surprised is even taking an interest in him. Most of the students here treat him like he's invisible, transparent even.

He didn't know why this boy could have such a heavy impact on him, especially since he's supposed to still be mad for every hectic mess that this snobby delinquent bestowed upon him. Not only can he make him mad but now he's flustered and trapped under his touch. If someone told him this was how his Tuesday would go he'd laugh in their face.

"I must say, you're one of the best pianists I've heard." The foggy, dark green eyes burned into the baby blue ones that looked so lost for words and hinted a bit of innocence. Luke never was the kind to get into relationships or anything like that, he stayed focused on his work. Choosing to sit home and study his music textbooks rather than partying with his friends. The piano was his happy place and nobody can ever change that feeling he has towards it. So when Michael complimented his playing he couldn't even process a thank you, only looking at the way his lips moved effortlessly and how soft they looked whenever they got pulled between his teeth. He took his hands and clutched the camera tight, ready to pass it back to him and try not to embarrass himself so fast but the punk beat him to it. Leaning in closer, and closer, until his minty breath fanned across Luke's face.

The redhead smirked, "Wanna show me what else you can do with those hands?" The boy hinted sensually, one hand leaving Luke's hip to trail down his thigh and stop at the back of his knee, in a snap he tugged the boy closer, levering the blonde's leg up so it wrapped around his back and had their bodies smashed together.

It felt good, too good to be true. The way his body seemed safer when he was this close to Michael and the way he could feel the much steadier heartbeat against his own rapid one through their close chests. But wow, with that dirty talk he couldn't help but grow flustered and red.

That only tempted him more, staring up at the punk and then back to his lips with frantic blue eyes full of obvious nerves. His hands were shaking while he held the camera, and before he could blink the taller, older student leaned in to get rid of the empty space between them. Inch by inch he moved slower, the blonde floundering in utter disbelief before he snapped out of it and backed up, scrambling to get out of the red heads grip until he felt his butt bump against the piano keys and make a loud sharp chord echo through the auditorium and make their intimate moment screech to a halt.

Luke grew out of breath, chest heaving up and down as he met a stare with the somehow unfazed Michael who took the camera from his hands and heard the backstage door creak open and shut as the other advanced music students filed onto the stage having their own conversation. Low mumbles about their recital that's coming up and a couple remarks made towards lectures they just had to sit through.

Ashton, surprisingly Luke remembered his name, joined the group now, new to the whole scheme of things here but no one really excluded him from the small pack of advanced music majors- seven girls, and five boys. A nice even twelve that may not seem like much but combine their talents and they'll be better than any full orchestra of over one hundred people. They have other musically gifted students but these twelve were the top notch students with a bigger passion and outlook on music careers, not to mention, they're better musicians.

"Oh God, what's the principals son doing here? Is he here to evaluate us because we don't really do our jobs during this class?" A british girl, going by the name Jen (short for Jennifer) had used her blabber mouth to yell from the other side of the stage, her own hands occupied with her violin case, slipping a couple not so subtle glances at the two boys stood near the grand piano.

"No, he got in trouble with my teacher, he has to clean with us." Luke's eyes fell to his shoes and scuffed them together to try and awkwardly avoid all the confused stares on him, the sound of a disgruntled groan heard before Jen's body lied on the ground with a big huff, "Good. I have no motivation to do anything." Her statement was only agreed with among the group of teens who nodded along.

The immense tension only grew when Ashton spotted the flushed red on Luke's cheeks, the curly lad raised his eyebrows before he let out his other thoughts through a smirk, "You're the principal's son?" He avoided every suspicion held towards the two students and changed subjects catching Michael off guard as he let out a theatrical sigh, toying with his camera. "Yeah, has it's perks here. Speaking of," His head craned to look over at Luke's big doe eyes he's growing fond of. "One of those perks is free stuff on campus and I'd be glad to get you some free coffee."

All students oohed over at Luke, knowing fully well that he's rarely asked to do things like that, let alone for free. The stifled giggles hidden and Luke's hands clamming up along with his lips parting, utterly at a loss for words. He's highly conflicted on how to feel about this.

First he makes a move on him, now he's asking him out on an almost-date, what's next?

"R-Right now?"

"Right now." The redhead confirmed with a nod.

Luke's major concern was that he'd get caught skipping, but it was like Ashton could read his mind.

"I'll cover for you if a teacher enters, go." This was a once in a lifetime sort of thing when it comes to the blonde. He's not exactly likable with his modest ways and preppy attitude towards most people. Considering how intolerant he gets and how easily ticked off he can be it's a miracle Michael is still showing interest in him.

Luke stood frozen as the punk only started jumping down from the stage and heading up the row towards the main entrance, about halfway through his departure he smirked, not turning around as he called for the prep, "We don't have all day, piano boy. Chop chop." Which was enough to have the blonde hastily picking up his compositions and backpack before chasing after the guy who's coincidentally growing on him.

The front door squeaked shut with a final thud and the two boys were left alone in the foyer where ticket booths and catering was set up, the recital posters all framed on easels or plastered on walls as Michael pointed out the one that caught his eye.

"I'm guessing you're performing?" His firm voice had Luke's lips curving up nervously, eyeing the classical recital posters with bold red letters spelling out Sold Out over the whole thing which was still sinking in to Luke's mind that they had managed to sell out the one thousand seats in his school's auditorium. That's a lot of people to impress. His cheeks burned pink, "If I don't chicken out, yes, I will be."

He'd be lying if he said he didn't want Michael to come and see him perform.

The red head's jaw tilted up and bobbed down in a nod of verification, eyes hooded and dark as he let his face morph into something undecipherable. "I have tickets but I'm only gonna go if you're there on that stage." He's eyebrow piercing gleamed under the chandelier they passed, his bottom lip sucked between his teeth as he faced straight ahead not taking notice of how dreamy of a daze the blonde was staring up at him with.

No one besides his family has ever voluntarily showed to a recital just for him, if anything most of his family is forced to come watch him. Michael saying that meant the absolute world to Luke. 

"Really?"

"You're fascinating to watch," The punk pushed open the door as a whoosh of the fall air hit their skin, his head held high as he continued nonchalantly, "I admire that. It's like you're this. . .muse. Intriguing, not just another picture in a portfolio, pleasing to look at." With those last few words he turned to give the shorter boy's body a quick once over and catch the blue eyed boy in a lost gaze at him, as if he was in awe at the words he so easily spilled from his tongue, a sweet silken honey of a voice that had Luke's knees turning to jelly as he held his music to his chest tighter.

"I'm your muse?" It felt surreal, like an honor of sorts, he's never been somebody's muse. He doesn't even have a muse towards the music he writes. It's usually just drabbles of nonsense notes and random melodies. No wonder he hasn't been extremely confident with his pieces he's written so far, maybe he needs some inspiration.

"One of the few." Michael clicked on his camera and clicked a couple buttons, turning the screen to the blonde so it showed the many pictures in his SD card, scrolling over to some of the skylines of Sydney, a photoshoot he did in class for a group of girl's, and some shots of his friends in the dead of night on the rooftops of one of the buildings, at first glance Luke could tell it was the top of the brick building that is the Art academy on campus- the pictures of his friends smoking and jokingly flipping him off as they laughed. It looked like something memorable, a euphoric moment in the punks life by the way he smiled down at his camera when looking at the photos.

"Yeah, it's just tough to find something that I desperately need to capture and for some strange reason I'm drawn to you. The way you get lost in the music, especially. I can tell you're passionate about it." Luke was a mess of butterflies and smiles by now, his nose crinkling, one of his habits when he gets shy, as his shoulders shrugged up nervously and his head fell so he wouldn't notice the ecstasy of happiness rushing through him.

They were within seeing distance of the cafe, nearly two shops away but they kept their walk at a normal leisurely pace, Michael's eyes always observing the campus around him, something he does often.

"No one's ever talked about my music that way." The blonde's head lifted to see the redhead turn his camera off and shrug, "One day the whole world will, you'll be famous, piano boy. Trust me." His praise only had Luke's eyes glossing over but not to the point where tears could fall, he was just in complete shock. Where was the jerk he met yesterday? Who's this compassionate astounding guy who replaced the Michael he thought he knew?

The door to each of their favorite cafe was a relief to Luke, the bell ringing above him as Michael switched personas completely when one of the workers spotted him from the counter.

"Michael!" An enthusiastic yell had the few customers there strangely staring at the barista boy up front exclaiming his best friend's name out loud, his brown skin and matching eyes popping in contrast to his green apron and visor as he only shouted obnoxiously loud again, "Who's the blondie? Got yourself a date?"

"Oh, you wish, Calum. Just a friend, as usual. This is Luke." He sounded a bit bummed to say it's not a date but Luke felt the same way. His lips pursing as he and the now named brunette at the counter, a strange surge of fear suddenly pulsing at him as he watched how skeptically the guy eyed him up and down, as if deciphering if he knew him or what his whole deal was to be associated with his, obviously close, friend.

"Just thought you finally grew a pair and asked someone out for once instead of pining and pining and pi-" "I get it." Michael deadpanned placing his camera on one of the date tables against the wall, where the windows gave a great overview of the heart of this entire campus where each section starts whether it's down at the Performing Arts Academy, Art Academy, Dance Academy, or Music Academy. They all met in the middle.

All of a sudden, Calum was leaning on the counter, looking Luke dead in the eyes as he gave a not so discrete whisper from across the cafe, "He's got the hots for you. Wouldn't shut up about you yesterday. Every second it was piano boy this, piano boy that. I was ready to kick him out of my dorm." The blonde stifled a laugh but lightly chuckled anyways until he saw the punk walk up to the counter and flick the brunette in the forehead, quipping out a harsh, "Just give me the usual."

Calum surrendered, hands held up in fake defeat as he pivoted on his heels and started to assemble whatever drink that redhead gets.

Luke joined the boy's side, after placing his bag and music at the table they reserved. "I've never skipped class." He muttered lowly, just quiet enough for only Michael to hear, he felt embarrassed to say it but the redhead only smiled. "Don't worry, if any of your teachers give you mouth about it tell me and my dad will dismiss any discipline given to you. Works every time." He gave a ruffle to the blonde's fringe of a quiff and watched the pale boy with sun-kissed freckles hastily fix his hair with a pout.

The barista smirked as he set the styrofoam coffee cup onto the counter and turned his attention to the blonde, "And for you, pretty boy?"

"Don't push it." Luke snapped, the remark having Michael smiling proudly as he saw the instant look of Calum getting taken back by the snappy comment, eyebrows raised and brown eyes wide as he shifted his eyes to the redhead to see if he heard him too. The punk gave a shrug, "What can I say? Piano boy's got a temper." His tattooed arm slung to land on Luke's shoulder and had the blonde relaxing in his touch, the smell of cigarette smoke and dirty money hitting his senses as he grew some confidence knowing the punk was on his side.

"I'll have a caramel latte, medium." He let his sass be heard before Calum got to work, only then did he start feeling chills as Michael's hand that was resting on his shoulder trace down his spine and slip into the back pocket of his khaki's. His heart wildly pounding at the touch but only looked up at the redhead to see the infamous smirk and wink sent his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to talk to me about my fic on tumblr (malumaffairs) and i'd like to say thank you to everyone reading, commenting, and leaving kudos i love you all!!!


	4. Spilled Drinks and Unique Kinks

One whole week had passed since Luke's music got soaked with coffee, seven stressful yet fulfilling days of practicing for an hour and then skipping with Michael to go sip his latte and discuss little conversations that dwell in each other's minds. It was blissful, something lifted off of his shoulders with the kindling fascination he's growing to find intriguing in those devilish green eyes. Michael, much like the blonde, felt a strong connection that kept them attached to each other, polar opposites always drawing nearer like magnets.

He especially loved how much deeper below the surface Luke goes. He's found out things from his favorite color (yellow) all the way down to which chord is his favorite (Db major) which, obviously, Michael was clueless to it but only made a mental note for Luke to play him the simple chord someday when they're in the auditorium. The random tidbits about the blonde had him expressing everything he could back to his muse, Luke's questions differed as the days passed. If he was sad or irritated (sometimes practice overwhelmed him, Michael would buy him one of the cookies at the cafe to soothe him) his questions were on the deeper, much more intellectual side, asking Michael where he'd travel if he had to get away from the life he has here in Sydney (Paris) or if he was feeling charismatic he'd just ask the simple things that were still necessary but not as hard to spew an answer for such as his favorite holiday (Halloween).

They sat at their usual table, on a rather gloomy Monday, Luke just got done with his final composition before his recital in three days and Michael had his portfolio for this semester three quarters full of pictures but he was running short, and it's due by Friday morning. They were both concerned about their semester projects but right now all of that distress went out the door and all attention was focused upon the boy sitting opposite to them.

"My parents arrive Thursday morning to see me perform," The blonde quipped up as he read the text claiming such information that his mum sent him courteously. A soft nod coming from Michael as he rest his chin is his hand propped on the date table, "Right, yeah, you're recital's this week." He reminded himself as he spoke over the somewhat busy cafe. Apparently the shop is busier when the sky gets grayer, according to Calum.

Luke's blue eyes watched his phone lock before he smiled, "You need some sleep." It was obvious, the dark circles under the punk's eyes and his slow brain that made him process some things not as fast as Luke who runs on at least seven hours of sleep if not more, every day.

"I've been up trying to take pictures, I either stay up till two in the morning or go to bed normally and wake up at four to try and get some early morning shots but nothings good enough, fucking hell." He muttered the curses under his breath and ran a hand through his dyed red fringe. Luke desperately wished he could help and he figured his tips might work such as how he always keeps a lavender candle in his room and lights it when he's feeling worried or disheveled, or maybe he could just tell him about how he listens to soothing accompaniments. However, they got interrupted as a familiar brunette approached their table with a drink in each hand, memorizing each of their usual orders at this point and setting the styrofoam cups in front of the corresponding customer.

"Here you go, I spit in yours." Calum set Michael's down and got the blonde to his left to chuckle softly but soon grow louder in his laughs as Michael flicked the maori's forehead and groaned.

"I'm kidding," Calum sighed, pulling a chair from an empty table so he could join them on his unannounced break. "Maybe." He added on for the hell of it.

All of a sudden Luke was taking a sip of his latte and tapping his other hand against the counter, a habit he has when he's bored, his fingers will play invisible notes on whatever surface he has and the melody won't be heard to anyone but himself as he drawls out each note in his mind. A silent melody to others as he had a whole orchestra in his mind.

He's been working on a composition of his own, actually. With the help of Michael he gave it another shot and let every measure come to him and at the late hours of the night he unravels his legs from the cotton sheets of his bed and sits at his desk scrawling ink onto lined parchment paper to try and capture every note just in time.

"Why're you such a dick to me?" Michael snapped to his best friend, joking slightly but the stress buried in him spoke much clearer than his actual words as he rubbed both of his temples while staring at his folder of laminated pictures for the umpteenth time that day as if it would tell him what pictures to put in it and make it complete.

"Doubt thou the stars are fire; Doubt thou the sun doth move; Doubt truth to be a liar; but never doubt I love." Calum quoted theatrically to the punk, voicing it all dramatically with his head resting on the paler boy's shoulder to get him to smile. Michael's lips, doing just as he had wanted, and tugging up into a little smirk. "Don't go all Shakespearean on me, you know I hate that."

Calum was a performing arts major, a thespian, if you will. He wanted to be an actor whether it's a musical or a drama he'd be down for the lead male role and is almost assured he'll get it by just showing up to the audition, he was on Broadway by the age of thirteen but his family moved him over to Australia and he's here studying more on his career before he heads back to own New York City and steal the show. His heart was set on musicals but recently he's been studying Shakespeare and is slowly falling in love with the old but gold writing.

Calum scoffed, taking fake offense as he stared at Luke to see if he heard him too, the blue eyed boy still silently laughing at the friends to be. "The lady doth protest too much, methinks." He quoted Hamlet, a shit-eating grin on his face as he got the two of them to laugh more and he tipped his visor in a mocking way, "Thank you, I'll be here till five when my shift ends."

Luke's hand stopped tapping as a few measures popped into his head, something to add onto his own music as he quickly sifted through his various papers in front of him until he pulled the thick stack of parchment out from underneath an étude and clicked a pen on, messily scrawling a line of notes onto the end of where he left off.

Calum's mouth parted to speak but Michael placed a gentle hand on his arm to tell him not to. Talking to Luke when he's writing down a chord or even a simple note can throw him off completely.

Just as he clicked the pen off a raven head of curls leaned over to read the messy lines and squiggles that were slightly familiar to him since he can read music, and from what he saw it looks like a much more upbeat tune compared to what the blonde's usual music looks like. It's inspiration is Michael, after all.

"Page seven? Wow." The other punk now joined in on the glances at his work, the blonde was only on the third page yesterday. He really made progress overnight. His eyebrows raised, his piercing bar catching Luke's attention as he eyed it in a profound manner, he loved so many small details about the redhead. His tattoos, his piercings, even his shoes would make him fall harder for him.

"I wrote some this morning, after you walked me to rehearsal." His blue eyes fluttered down to his lap timidly.

A melodramatic aw came from Calum's seat, his hands taking the punks drink beside him and chugging a sip or two from it, ignoring the way his friend glared at him in the process. "You two are each other's muses, that's so cute it makes me want to throw up." He let Michael drink his own coffee this time and basked in it's bitter taste, just how he likes it.

To think Luke's made three friends within the past week was kind of unbelievable, he's been at this school for nearly two years now and he hasn't had such a close relationship so fast in months, the last best friend he made graduated a year prior to this one and he never talks to her anymore but surely, she's doing great with her dancing career.

"I can't believe you're letting him take pictures of you, I get so mad when he photographs me randomly." A much larger hand landed on Luke's own, following the arm all the way up to see it was Calum's. The blonde blushed feverishly, still not looking anyone in the eye. "It's nothing, really."

Honestly, it's not like they've ever forced one another to sit and stay so they can finish either of their projects. Luke never forces Michael to stay behind and let him finish one more page of music because he knows he'll find his way back to the boy just like Michael never calls Luke up to take pictures of him in front of the sunset where the lighting hits his freckles just right, because if it was destined to be a good photograph Luke would already be there.

"Do you mind helping me? I need a photo set for my last topic by Friday, you'd be perfect for it." Michael flipped through his folder of pictures as he nonchalantly addressed the student seated opposite from him, he could feel the naive blue eyes burning curiously into him. For his portfolio he had to choose four of the ten topics presented to him, gathering his fairly easily and trying to go outside of the box and not choose the easy ones. Almost instantly, the blonde replied. "What's the topic?" He wondered out loud, bringing his latte to his lips.

The redhead quirked an eyebrow, glancing up from his folder below him to burn his green eyes back into the baby blue ones across from him. "Sex." He blatantly spoke.

Luke choked on his drink, spit-taking so hard he managed to splatter Calum's work apron in the hot drink and only get a couple drops on himself but nothing a quick wash won't fix. But that's not the point, the point is- how the fuck is Michael going to photograph him for sex?

He's not sexy, not to himself, then again, his confidence doesn't reign much above the average persons. He prefers modesty and staying covered he's not one to be scandalous or outgoing in any circumstance. There's only been a few times where he's had sex and none of them were through the roof photography worthy.

"Fucking great, guys, wow." Calum started clumping up napkins from the dispenser on the table and wiped his apron with a pout, his brown eyes focused on the mess someone managed to make on his uniform as Michael's smirk grew at the response he got. It was a long shot, but if he said yes it'd be the perfect portfolio.

"Sex, like, intercourse sex?" Luke verified, speaking so quietly as if it was a dirty secret for teenagers to be heard talking about such a thing, He just wanted to make sure he thought of the right context as Michael's head bobbed in agreement never letting his calm and collected guard down, "Sex as in intercourse, fucking, doing the dirty, anything that involves your ass with someone's dick in it. Yes, that sex."

"Who said I was a bottom?" Luke quipped matter-of-factly, not even convincing himself.

"Oh, sweetheart, have you met you?" The redhead chuckled softly in a lighthearted teasing manner that had Luke's heart doing flips at the nickname.

This was sketchy, obviously, it could be a set up just to get Luke naked or something, because what teacher assigns topics that explicit? He'd need confirmation before agreeing, to make sure he's not getting into anything bad or risky. Although this whole idea is the epitome of such a term.

"Who's gonna be topping if I agree?" He asked, solely hoping for the redhead to say himself.

Michael only shrugged, both tattooed hands clasping together to rest on the counter and act like this is such a casual conversation to have in public.

"That's up to you, piano boy."

He had Luke chewing on his bottom lip, deep in thought about how he should go along with this, if- and this is a very rare if- they just so happen to actually do this, he needs it to be with someone he knows and trusts. But that's not really anyone who he'd want to get that intimate with since his mind goes straight to Ashton but he doesn't look at him that way. He'd need someone he's drawn to in a different way, a desire of sorts.

His blue eyes fell upon Michael's.

It was like his heart agreed, almost tugging and yearning to be closer to the redhead, he'd let him take control of him any day, any time, anywhere. That's for sure. He's not one to have such thoughts but now that the topic was brought up it gave him a chance to really think about it and if Luke's being honest, he'd definitely let Michael do unholy things to him. It's like the magnetic pull that had them closer was buzzing with electricity, almost deafening like the thud of his heart pumping blood through his fiery veins just thinking about this.

"You." He said it so certainly, so effortlessly as if he didn't need to think twice. Both of their eyes fighting against the heated stares they were sharing. Michael was hoping he'd say that, his hands rubbing together as he smirked.

Calum's throat cleared and broke the sexual tension, "Well, isn't that just fantastic. I'm gonna go get a new apron while you two go do it somewhere on campus." His feet landed on the ground as the boy ambled angrily into the staff room to fix himself up.

It was just them. Sure, customers were around them conversing about much more innocent things like exams or gossip but here they sat, eyeing each other ambiguously, thinking if they stopped the other would lose interest but that'd never happen. The sexual tension was too strong to break with just a glance away.

"Fair warning," Michael started standing as well from their table, slipping his folder into his bag as he walked over to Luke, a hand reaching up to prop his chin higher and meet his forest eyes. "I have a very. . .unique taste in my sex life." The way he worded it had chills crawling up Luke's straightened spine, his back and shoulders tensing as he arched slightly in his seat.

The instant tension grew heavy in the air but only for the two boys, as everybody else took no notice of their conversation. The blonde's throat felt dry as he managed to process what he was hinting at.

"Like. . .a kink?" He whispered it so secretively it had Michael laughing lowly under his breath, chuckling at how innocent the boy was. He gave a shrug, "You can call it that."

The hand holding his chin trailed down to the blonde's uniformed tie, it's red and gold stripes matching the school colors as Michael played with it haphazardly, dragging on the suspense like he toyed with the item of clothing. It slowly ate at Luke, pricking at his mind as he could feel the energy course faster through him and his body felt like a big mess of desire and need just to feel some sort of touch that wasn't platonic. Something hot and full of lust. He's never had anything extravagant happen in the bedroom, the most kinky thing that a man's ever done to him was just spanking and he wasn't that big of a fan. Maybe it differed by who was on the other end of it, because God, he'd bend over Michael's lap any day.

"What kind of kink?" He finally asked further, wanting an explanation for what he was getting himself into as soon as possible.

The redhead eyed the tie, avoiding eye contact on purpose just to irk the blonde boy more than he already has. His other hand landed on Luke's thigh, pushing the space between both of his legs wide open so he could step between them and get closer, but it'd never suffice to how close Luke wants- no, needs him to be.

He cherished the feeling, letting the situation sink in as he leaned forward, hand still toying with the tie as he gave it a harsh tug so he'd bring Luke's face closer, their noses brushing so faintly that Luke grew goosebumps just from that one touch.

"Have you ever been tied up?" Michael whispered darkly, a new rasp in his voice that the other boy just took notice of as he felt his goosebumps spread and his chills increase, his legs once spread open squeezed closer but Michael's body barricaded them from touching.

He swallowed thickly, "No." Luke admitted meekly.

He was being completely honest, he can't lie at such a serious question because he's nowhere near that experienced in such a field.

"Tomorrow at ten pm, meet me in the auditorium, the back door will be unlocked." The punk gave a soft squeeze and pat to the blonde boy's khaki clad thigh and released his grip on him at that, leaving the cafe without any other information or concern. Already anticipating the next night with such sinful thoughts on his mind. He knows Luke's not that devoted to sex and rarely even talks so inappropriately so he's looking forward to watch unholy sides of him show when they get intimate. Skin on skin, lips interlocked. Completely together in touch and time.

Luke's knees wobbled when he managed to stand from his chair, a hand reaching to instinctively clutch his tie as if in remembrance of Michael doing so moments before. His hands scrambled to gather his things just fast enough to catch Calum's attention when he trekked swiftly into the crowded cafe not even bothering to ask where his friend went but he definitely took notice.

"I'm back, what'd I miss?" He smoothed his apron to prove he got a new one, mocha eyes searching for any signs or hints before the blonde wearily spoke. "I'm gonna get tied up." He said it solely to Calum but he felt he needed to hear it out loud too. Just a slap in the face from reality that this was happening so unexpectedly.

The raven haired student's eyebrows scrunched but Calum soon relaxed in a form of an aha moment, "Oh, he told you!" His face showed no worry unlike Luke who was the walking definition of worry at the moment. "I was afraid he'd make me explain that whole spiel of his kink." Calum knew, and the pale boy wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Have you two ever. . ." Luke felt no need to finish that sentence himself as he hinted towards Calum and Michael ever having sex in the past. No offense, but he'd never imagine them dating let alone in the same bed together.

The maori smirked, "It's happened once or twice, and trust me, he exceeded my expectations. I know it sounds kind of, iffy, right now. I didn't think I would like the whole. . .essence of being tied up either, but once you're there it's so fucking worth it."

Luke's cheeks tinted pink, "How did he. . .if you don't mind me asking. . .how were you tied, I guess?" He couldn't figure out how to word it since this whole thing was foreign to his tongue, to his mind.

Calum laughed, head thrown back as he passed the boy his half full drink, "Have more than you show, speak less than you know." He quoted in a snarky tone.

Luke only huffed, snatching the warm drink from his hand and stomping out of the cafe with a low, unheard grumble to Calum. "Fuck you and your Shakespeare quotes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave some thoughts either in the comments or talk to me about my fic on my tumblr (malumaffairs)


	5. Worried Teens and Vigorous Screams

Luke was infuriated the next morning, he was disheveled and conflicted all throughout his daily routine of getting ready. The normal khakis and white button down and that goddamn tie around his neck adorned his body and he slipped on some converse for the day. It wasn't his appearance, though, that was so jumbled and confused, it was his mind.

Because all night he lost sleep wondering if this project he signed up for willingly was even the right thing to do. He checked the school website on his laptop and triple-checked that the photography portfolio project did in fact, include sex as an offered category. So, at least Michael hadn't fibbed to him or else he would've been in big trouble the next day. Having a solid five hours of sleep gave him these new and unwanted bags under his eyes that he couldn't conceal no matter how hard he tried to wake himself up.

Those bags under his eyes led him to the one and only infamous coffee shop, rushing down there with ten minutes to spare until class begins and he felt an overwhelming fear trample over him the second he heard the bell of the door being pushed open by himself ring obnoxiously and get the attention of a familiar redhead sitting on the front cashier counter with his head of red fringe and delicate tattoos, both hands flicking through his camera and clicking buttons as he scrolled through various photos. He must be planning on rearranging his portfolio, maybe even switch up the topics.

Of course, a very lazy Calum slumped behind the counter with a script in his hands as he ran his tired eyes over the highlighted lines. His big semester project was his overall performance on Saturday night- a packed crowd and a highly strict director lurking backstage and grading. A rumor spread that some famous scouts from high end Universities are going to be scattered among the seats and looking for some scholars. Veronica, one of the female leads in this show, started a trail of gossip that Julliard scouts were looking for some people to coerce into their astounding performing arts school. In other words, Calum's never stressed a performance more than this one.

"Well, isn't someone chipper." Michael advised the blonde sarcastically from the counter, his eyes taking in the nowhere near usual look of pure and utter deprivation of sleep that was displayed on those beautiful baby blue's. A low mocking laugh fell from Luke's lips as he let a fist rub his right eye out of it's fatigue-induced state.

"I need some coffee, I'm so tired." As if it wasn't noticeable he pointed the elephant in the room out, getting Calum to groan dramatically and throw his script down and start a very ignorant routine of groaning in between the steps of creating Luke's hot coffee. He doesn't have time to work, he needs to perfect his lines.

Easing up to the cash register Luke fished out his student ID only for it to get shoved down and replaced with Michael's, the punk murmuring out a low, "Don't have to pay for nothin', piano boy." Because he'd get him anything he wants, especially if he's this grumpy.

A small grin grew on the blonde's lips, hiding it as he dropped his head down and nervously rubbed his converse together out of habit. Should he bring up their plans for tonight? He has some concerns and it's not good for him to hold back his doubts.

"Calum told me you two have had sex, twice." He vaguely recalled their exchanged farewells last afternoon and noted how Calum rolled his eyes in the background as he poured some of a fresh brew into a medium cup.

There was no fear on Michael's stoic face, his shoulders bouncing in a casual shrug, "Nothing serious, just two guys horny, gay, and single." He remarked bluntly and pushed buttons on his camera, flipping it over to a picture of Calum from last spring where he was sitting in the school yard up against one of the trees with his head buried in a book, The Grapes Of Wrath, the cover reads.

Those words made the pale blonde huff, "Are we gonna be nothing serious, too?" He spat out with a very stern stare towards the man across from him who froze, eyes dead center on his camera for a solid ten seconds. Just barely moving as his chest rose slowly with his steady breaths and his hands only adjusted to shut off his camera, it's screen fading to black and the lens retracting back into place.

"If this is just going to be a little fling I don't want to do it." Luke picked his chin up so his nose stuck up in the air so posh-like it had the redheaded devil's dark eyes rolling back.

"You don't want to have sex with me?"

"Well, no." The blonde peeped out timidly, he did want that. He wanted it badly. "I'll gladly do it, if you promise me we'll be more than an affair." The option presented to him seemed like a no-brainer, he can fuck him and have Luke as a nice, pretty little trophy of a muse.

"Are you saying we date?" He spoke through his thick accent, Michael's eyebrows furrowing at the blonde in a quizzical manner.

The same time he said such a sentence Calum's hands placed the coffee onto the counter and rang the student ID through the machine.

"Yes, I am, do you have a problem with that?" Luke implied.

"No." A low scoff came from the punk as if it was appalling to say such a thing. "Do you?"

"No." Another cocked up head and dainty, high raised nose from Luke's porcelain features.

"Fine, we're boyfriends." The redhead snapped.

"Fine!" Luke huffed, scrunching his nose prestigiously at the same time his hands grasped his coffee and began storming out of the cafe.

Raising both hands up in defense Michael shouted one last thing at the blonde. "Well, goodbye to you too." He snarkily called at him as the bell to the door jingled and piano boy treaded down the sidewalk to his practice.

All at once, the maori cashier huffed and raised his eyebrows. "True love at it's finest." He joked sarcastically. Those two just started dating through a fight, how does that even happen?

Now that Luke had reminisced on his morning he felt a fuzzy feeling bubble over inside of him, he has a boyfriend somehow whom he is getting fucked by tonight. In approximately four hours, not that he's counting. Ashton and him were lounging in the auditorium after sitting in on each of their rehearsals and now they were discussing both of their recital pieces. 

"My mum's driving down to watch, but I don't know about my siblings." The curly haired lad twirled a pencil with his fingers as he nervously observed his own composition he's been working on- a cello piece that also corresponds to a violin that can duet with it. The only complication was working out the violin notes, it's one of the few instruments he doesn't play.

"Most of my family tries to come, my mum really promotes my talent to the whole neighborhood. I wouldn't be surprised if she is the reason why it sold out, she invites so many people." It was a bit embarrassing to admit since he gets very bashful when the spotlight is on him, around his close family members he'll preen all he wants but when his great aunt and uncle are congratulating him with his nephews and nieces staring up at him gawking he cracks a bit under the pressure.

"You also have Michael coming." The hazel eyed musician pointed out as if Luke wasn't already feeling the dread creeping up around him. "He's definitely something." Ashton laughed lightly as Luke gave a nervous reply, "He's my boyfriend."

It felt foreign to his tongue. They didn't even establish any of this until this morning not even eight hours ago. Being someone's significant other was new to him, especially with someone not very. . .poised. His parents are not flexible when it comes to who he's around let alone dating. They have etiquette and care about their appearance in the public eye. Michael's ripped jeans and inked arms would give his mum a stroke.

"There's no way you're dating the principal's kid." Ashton gasped with a dropped jaw at his own form of a revelation. "Your parents are going to faint when they find out!" He nearly passed out himself at the mere mention of introducing them to his rebellious delinquent he's supposedly dating. That's another dreadful thing that's bound to happen tomorrow at the recital.

Shooting a fearful stare in the direction of the curly lad he shook his head, "I am not introducing them to him." He shook his head defiantly, he'll show them Michael over his cold, dead body. It's not that he's not proud, because he most definitely is, it's the idea of if his family will be okay with seeing how they are. It's obvious that they have chemistry and Michael's not opposed to PDA one bit, it seems risky to take the chances of him getting touchy around them. They keep things on the down-low in public, they barely even hold hands as husband and wife. Them seeing their youngest son making out with some delinquent is the last thing they want to see.

"I'm just. . ." He strived for the correct words, "Nervous. For everything- the recital, seeing my family, having sex with Michael, the introduction-"

"Hold the fucking phone, having sex with Michael? When the hell was that planned?" Ashton stopped writing in a measure and scrunched his eyebrows at the same time the blonde blushed feverishly, "It's for his portfolio."

The dirty blonde gasped louder, "You and Clifford are making a porno?"

"God, no. It's for his big completion project, he needs to get four subjects captured and his last one is, well, sex. So, I'm gonna be his muse." Describing it, in a way, calmed even himself down in the process. Because to Luke, this was a big secret, he needed to keep quiet however telling just one person lifted all those doubts and uncertainties off of his shoulders and let him breathe a breath of fresh air.

Ashton took a minute to try and see if he could empathize with Luke, maybe put himself in his shoes and if it came down to things he wasn't entirely sure if he'd do the same. It sort of worried him, how quick this all happened. Its been just nearly two weeks since they met.

-

The clock flashed 9:57 pm on Luke's iPhone, the fear surged through him like a hurricane and he was petrified as he shuffled outside of the auditorium backstage door, it's metal hinges and red no trespassing sign staring him right in the face as he swayed back and forth hesitantly, he was starting to feel the nerves kick in and man, they were kicking.

Deep breaths. He reminded himself, shaking off this anxiety as he heaved in the brisk night air, baby blue's blinking up at the stars and just praying silently that none of this is as bad as most may think it could be. He wants this so bad but he can't afford to mess it up on his own accord. Luke's not great in bed, he's never had the best reviews and he just hopes he lives up to Michael's standards.

Wasting no more time he creaked open the back door of the dark backstage room, weaving his way through the curtains until he was met with a dark center stage cleared completely except for a camera on it's stand and his grand piano. His stomach fell to his feet.

"Michael?" The echo of his voice reciprocated off of the walls and then it fell silent, the door behind him slamming shut and cutting off any form of light in the room. Chills shot through him, the cold air around him skyrocketing the tension until he felt hands on his hips and yelped, going to hit whoever was behind him when a familiar voice stopped him dead in his tracks, a familiar drag of stubble hitting his neck as the electricity coursing through him multiplied.

"Do you trust me?" The deep whisper was followed by Michael's own teeth raking over the blonde's pale neck up to his ear, the blonde nodded, relaxing in his grip as he dropped his head back. Pure lust pulsing through him. "Of course." He swallowed his fears like liquid, preparing himself for what's to come. Nowhere near stable when he felt the teen's hands fall from his hips to his jeans, all his blood rushing to his dick in seconds when Michael groped his hand over the boy's crotch.

"You're sure you're okay with me taking pictures?" He felt his hot breath fan over his ear and he nearly fainted, whimpers falling past his lips as he threw his head back so it could rest upon Michael's shoulder, "Mhm." He managed to speak.

"Perfect." The punk smirked, levering both hands back onto the blonde's hips, the lack of contact on their crotch causing Luke to grow aggravated and push his ass against the boy's jeans, caught off guard a bit when he felt the boy's already semi-hard on grind against him. A hot kiss landing on his neck at the same time, gasping a sharp breath while his hands went to reach behind him and dig into the punk's messy red hair. His pulse was electrified with as much lust to last a lifetime, the feeling of Michael's lips on his skin making him relax in his strong embrace.

Unbuttoning his own white dress shirt, Luke rushed to just feel more of Michael's skin pressed against his own, a burning sensation arousing on his neck where he figured a love bite is forming, their lips soon trailing to his collarbone the second he shrugged his shirt off and let it fall to the floor.

The hands holding his waist squeezed down on his hips, controlling his movements as a steady lead was taken by the punk, helping the blonde make his way towards the piano, with a new authority in his voice he tugged on the boy's tie, "Wrists together, at your front." He successfully managed to take off their tie in one smooth movement, a deep crystalline set of eyes blinking down at his clammy hands that he desperately put in the place he so desired, the wrists touching as directed.

His whole mind replayed everything Calum spilled about Michael doing this with him not too long ago, how skeptical he was however, he enjoyed it more than he should've by the end. He could feel his curiosity rising when he was spun around to face the punk, lips parting open at the sight of those forest green eyes dilated and swarming with desire, his kiss swollen lips a bright cherry red while he had taken off his own band tee to show off his numerous tattoos for Luke to let sink in.

As his eyes skimmed across the bands inked around his arm he nearly flinched at the feeling of cloth wrapping around his wrists, instantly retracting when he glanced down and saw his tie being pulled into two knots and only watched with fascinated azure eyes as Michael's breath hitched just tying his wrists, at that moment he knew he was in for a treat.

Testing out the ties elasticity he went to pull his wrists apart but they barely budged, his circulation wasn't being cut off but there was pressure and chafing involved if he tried to wriggle out of the restraints.

"God, yes." Michael's voice was hoarse when he pulled the blonde closer by the nape of his neck, colliding their lips together in one swift motion as he refused to hear any response, unable to help himself as he relished in the taste of the boy's lips- something vanilla mixed with a hint of strawberry. Humming lightly into the kiss, Luke let his eyelashes flutter shut and worked with the hasty movements that this man was able to pull on him, encasing his own body between Michael and the piano's side.

The world sped up as he felt hands travel to his jeans once more, yanking on the wilted loops of them so they'd roll down to his knees, far enough that the punk could slide his hands underneath the boy's black boxers to knead at his ass, the flesh getting squeezed at and created Luke's highest whimper yet only for it to get lost in their fast, hot kisses.

Just as quick as they faced each other, his body was turned around, Michael's hands tugging the blonde's boxers down afterwords to show his ass in full display, he could feel the redhead's hand travel to his spine and guide his body so he'd rest his upper half against the piano, it's cool exterior mixing with Luke's heated chest falling onto the piano as well as his flushed face that immediately cooled against it, swollen lips dropped open and blue eyes hooded.

"My gorgeous muse," Michael moaned out the words as he let Luke sprawl his tied up hands down the piano to readjust. Suddenly Michael's bottom lip trailed up the boy's exposed spine, stopping to kiss their back every once in a while, finishing off his sentence when he reached the boy's neck, now digging a hand into the messy blonde tuffs of hair. He gave the blonde's head a soft tug, to lever their faces so their eyes could meet, sexual tension rising between the two, "I can make you feel so good." He emitted a moan out of the boy, something just above a gasp that left him smirking, watching as Luke's body erupted into goosebumps. The effect he has on him only boosting his confidence in the process.

"Michael," The blonde whined, pushing his ass against the boy's jeans to find some sort of release, begging for just any form of pleasure where he needs it most, he heard a breathy laugh followed by that raspy voice, "Don't worry, babe, we're getting there." He heard something click open and shut soon after.

All at once, Luke felt Michael slide one lubed finger into his hole, sucking in the hot air around him as he instantly tensed around it, toes curling as his face dropped into the epitome of pleasure, blue eyes scrunched tight as his jaw fell slack. His breathing hitched in his lungs, urging himself to not get so worn out so fast as the punk pumped his finger in and out faster than expected, taking him back as he twitched and grew harder, closer.

"So fucking tight," A second finger was added to try and loosen Luke up, sweat beading on the redhead's forehead as his eyebrows knitted together in determination, one hand spreading open the boy's cheeks as the other continued going in and out of him. "Look in the camera, show it how wrecked you are."

It was then that Luke realized the camera set up on it's stand was flashing red every few seconds to signify that it was recording, his hooded and flushed face peering up to stare straight into the lens, barely that focused with keeping his eyes open and struggling to keep his head up especially when he felt Michael curls his fingers only to spread the two out and make him roll his eyes back and moan, grinding down on the boy's fingers as he urged to just ride his fingers to cum.

"Not even had my cock in you yet, not even deep in your ass but you're still a fucking mess." Michael's free hand stopped spreading the boy's cheeks and steadied the blonde with a firm grip on his hip, tight enough to leave bruises however, Luke's mind was numb to everything except the intense pleasure getting pumped in and out of him. His knees losing balance as he writhed at the touch, hearing another breathy laugh from the punk, "Beautiful fucking mess." His mouth placed a sloppy hot kiss on the boy's shoulder.

"Wanna touch you," Luke's wrists chafed against the fabric around them, "Please." He was begging, he craves that intimacy. The bondage is killing him.

"Oh, sweetheart, not yet." The fingers once inside of him were gone as that gruff voice spoke arrogantly, unzipping was heard along with shuffling, as Luke took this time to try and regain his stability, heaving shaky breaths as his fingers twitched with pleasure at the aftermath of not even cumming yet but still reminiscing in the feeling of Michael's own fingers.

The urge to whine once more resurfaced in the blonde, getting ready to open his mouth and say something about speeding this up but got caught off guard the second he felt the head of a cock tease his entrance, as if every ounce of stability he once had suddenly flourished he let out a strained moan. His voice high and up in a whole octave that only made the redhead behind the blonde hum in approval, loving the control he has on him. The dominance.

The tip was starting to drive the blonde mad, just barely even touching his ass where he needs it most as if he actually was testing his patience, toying with him and just waiting for him to burst. His eyes squeezed shut, backing his ass up to perch onto the head for even the simplest inch of his dick in him, not getting very far when he instantly had Michael's hand pulling him away.

"Don't get greedy." Michael tsked, still continuing to drag his hard cock against his hole to tease him, even dipping the tip the slightest into Luke to hear the boy gasp only to morph that noise into a whine when he pulled out just as quick. "Keep up this act and I won't even let you cum." He noticed the way that made a sudden switch turn off in Luke's behavior, his body no longer trying to move back onto him. The blonde's knuckles flaring white with how tight he curled them into fists, blunt nails digging into his palms to form crescent indents later on.

He couldn't stand this much longer. He's never had to wait for someone to put their dick in him, he's usually the one who says when to do what and he likes to ride not be restrained and on the bottom. This new point of view made his lust go haywire, yearning for the intimacy he craves.

Sucking his bottom lip between his teeth he gave a slow deep breath, chest rising and falling against the piano. The air around him was no longer cold but heated and inflamed with passion but yet he still had prominent goosebumps on his skin.

Before he could process what was happening he felt the punk behind him thrust into him, not even getting halfway inside of the blonde when Luke's bottom lip released from his teeth and his head threw back to emit a loud moan. His hands once clawing into his palms now attempted to grip onto the flat top of the piano but there was no use in finding anything to grip onto, the irritating sense of not even touching Michael while this was happening irked and poked at him until he felt the redhead's right hand dig into his hair and hold him that way with the other pinning his waist down.

Lips were sliding across his neck, peppering bites and kisses that left marks of all kind on the boy's neck. He knew there's a low chance of them effacing before his show and he can't even hide them since they're all around his jaw and neck. He didn't care, especially not right now.

"God, you're so hot." Michael was moaning as he observed the wrecked blonde boy writhing beneath him, using the hand in his hair to turn the boy's head from side to side getting every view possible of all the hickeys he had left on the usually porcelain skin that he marked up. "Taking my cock like a fucking slut. You like it, don't you?" He pushed him back down against the piano, taking his time to ease out of the blonde's tight ass.

The blonde nodded vigorously, the punk's cock slamming back into him as he screamed out a hasty, "Yes!" Now they were at a steady pace, a new way that he's never experienced where Michael would thrust fast but pull out carefully, keeping him on edge to wait for the perfect moment that catches the twink off guard and right before he expects it he'll ram him against the piano deeper and deeper.

He had an aggressive handling with the blonde that no one ever used with him, dirty talking like no other and Luke really did enjoy it, he enjoyed all of the names he called him that varied from sweetheart to slut and he ravished in the sensation of having someone so deep inside him, the intensity of it all making his own dick twitch and his stomach start to build up enough energy that he could feel his climax start to form. A fiery swarm of this indescribable feeling where he was so close, so so close.

His thoughts of cumming only skyrocketed when Michael reached deeper than any of the thrusts before, his weak spot hit dead on in the process as a wave of bliss shot up his spine. His hands twitched, eyes screwing shut, splotches formed in his sight as he could feel his throat go dry when he moaned a quivering, "Fuck, Michael!" That only got another just as deep thrust in response, this time his toes curled and he dropped his jaw. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" His weak legs were struggling to stay steady, knees turning wobbly and shaky. He can feel the fire in his stomach burn brighter, engulfing more lust than he's ever felt in the past.

"You like my dick in your ass, sweetheart?" Michael pushed into him again, filling up the boy's ass to the brim to really hit the weak spot inside of him that ricocheted so beautifully through the writhing and squirming blonde. "God, you're gonna make me cum if you don't stop doing that." He referenced to how Luke keeps on begging and following his dick when he tries to pull out, his desire to just keep their cock inside of him making Michael's lust grow.

"Gonna cum, too." Luke was panting, "Feels so good." His climax was reaching it's apex, the tipping point almost bubbling over at this point, his hands scratched at the piano he was being fucked on, not even caring about fact he was never going to look at this piano the same, and only let his release go, moaning out Michael's name with hooded ocean eyes that were dilated with as much lust to make the punk take one glance and hear his name to cum right inside of him at that. Cursing multiple times in the process, he found himself collapsing on top of the just as drowsy blonde.

They steadied their breaths so they were in synch, both of their sweaty bodies flush against one another as Luke struggled to even keep his eyes open, blacking out for a moment when he came, by the time he was back into reality he felt Michael's hands unlacing the knots he had put in his tie, letting the fabric fall and his hands were free at last.

"Michael?" The blonde's voice was nearly gone because of how loud he got, a scratchy feeling in his throat as he heard every exhale from the redhead above him, "Mhm?" He asked back.

The blonde's eyes were starting to shut again, his body settling back to normal from the aftermath of climaxing. "Can you carry me back to my dorm?" He was way too tired to even stay awake at this point, he hasn't had sex in months and this was one of his most intense fucks in years. Getting dressed was already a hard task for him, the redhead standing back up as he hummed in thought.

"Depends," He was tugging his own boxers back on as he smirked at the flushed and completely flustered boy sprawled against the piano. "Can I stay the night?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there was your well awaited smut thank you for the patience! if you loved it and want more leave some kudos or comment!! come talk to me on tumblr too (malumaffairs)


	6. Big Mistakes and Luke's Showcase

When Luke's baby blue eyes fluttered open he was under the navy covers of his dorm bed, the twin sized mattress taken up completely because of the stronger boy hugging him from behind as he snored in his ear. It was irritating but the blonde couldn't bring himself to wake him up when Michael looked so serene in his sleep.

Moving so he could face the boy he buried his face into Michael's chest that was bare yet still held enough warmth to make him sigh full of content, he felt the punk's hand rub circles into his skin, those piercing green eyes lazily opening and focused upon the prettiest sight yet, the blonde next to him disheveled under his deep blue blanket, love bites still on his neck to remind him of the night they had.

"Morning," His grumpy early morning voice made the smallest smile turn up on Luke's petal pink lips that still felt tingly from their kisses, "What time is it?" He lifted his fist to rub at his tired eyes, rolling back to the right so he could face the nightstand with his phone plugged in on top, his screen a blinding white as he squinted to read the time, somewhere close to ten on Thursday.

His blue eyes shot open, gasping as he sat up in bed, "My parents!" Luke felt his heart skip one- no, one hundred beats as he clumsily tumbled out of the mess of sheets and blankets, his mum and dad could arrive any minute, they're driving up here for his recital that's tonight. His anxiety was kicking in and it's not even noon, this is bad. So, so bad.

"You need to go." Luke's hands fumbled to button his white collared uniform correctly, rushing to just look somewhat decent since they'll probably expect nothing less than impeccable with the small details. Michael's eyebrows knit together from where he stayed lying on the blonde's bed, eyebrow piercing flashing off the light in his room as he felt baffled to hear him just kick him out. He was the one pining about this not being an affair, why doesn't he want him here to meet his parents.

"Excuse me?" The punk scoffed in disbelief, only getting comfier in this boy's bed and relaxing.

The blonde shuffled around his room, struggling to put his pants on swiftly as he hopped up and down to get the khaki's to fit over his bum. Luke gave no glances to the boy, "My parents will kill me if they see you, especially if you're in my dorm."

"Wow, are you embarrassed to be seen with me?" His voice was laced with confusion, still waiting for the boy rushing around the room to simply look at him while his thoughts only got the wrong impression.

Luke's head shook, "No, God, no. They just wouldn't approve of your appearance, or your attitude, or your PDA." He checked his reflection in the mirror and froze, fingertips tracing slowly over the love bites sucked into deep red bruises that only grew more noticeable over night. He had three all lined up starting from his jaw and they trailed down to just above the collar of his shirt, the left side of his neck only revealed one hickey since the other disappeared under his button down.

"I pride myself in who I am, especially my PDA, I wanna meet these losers-"

"They're not losers, they're my parents, Michael." Luke dissed wearing a tie since his mind completely forgot about it when they were interrupted by his phone ringing at his nightside table, buzzing obnoxiously until Michael beat him to it and snatched the iPhone off the charger to read the contact name.

"Oh, speak of the devil. Your mother would like to speak with you." He waved the phone screen to show him all the way across the room, Luke's eyes finally meeting his in a warning glare, "Don't you dare." He watched the punk waver his thumb over the green button to answer, the blonde rushing to get the device off of him but Michael's strength was way too powerful. He kept a hand on the blonde's chest and held the smaller boy back as his other hand clicked the screen and answered with an exaggerated, "Hey Mrs. Hemmings, how are you?"

The blonde rolled his eyes but fought for the phone relentlessly, a familiar muffled voice coming from the phone as Michael changed his features into something of mock aghast. "What do you mean who am I? Did Luke not tell you about his boyfriend?" Of two days. Luke wanted to yell it out that they've only been dating for forty eight hours but he knew that if he did, Michael would bring up how they had sex within those two days and the thought of his mum knowing made his mind dizzy.

"Luke's busy at the moment, but I'll be happy to carry a message." The redhead's infamous smirk grew as he listened to whatever was being said on the other line, his head nodding slowly as he replied curtly, "Sure thing. We'll definitely be there to pick you up in ten minutes." A pause. "Oh, he loves you too, see you soon." The phone beeped and he passed it back to the blonde with a posh smirk, he knew exactly what he was doing and it was working. Pressing Luke's buttons, again. Just like the flash photography and the spilt coffee, they're back to bickering.

"Babe, we better get your ass out that door-" "You can't come! I'll be grounded for the rest of my life, they'll. . .they'll. . .I need to sit down." He fanned air to his face with his hands, nerves pulsing through him with every rapid pound of his heart. He can feel himself get claustrophobic. The last thing he needs is a lecture from his parents stating they want him to rethink this and focus on his career and blah blah blah. By the time he came back into reality he was out the door with Michael lifting him up over his shoulder, he passed out in his clothes last night so nothing about his appearance changed much.

"Michael, put me down." He pouted and let his legs kick to no avail as the people walking past in the halls stared.

"Why would I when your ass is right next to me?" He accentuated his point by hiking Luke further onto his shoulder and have the blonde's ass in khaki's to his right. "Are you sore yet?" The punk asked with a smirk, getting a groan from the blonde who finally slumped and let the boy carry him, "Maybe." He murmured. 

If he's being honest his bum was literally on fire and it hurts to run or bend over. His hips are bruised so he has to double check his shirt's tucked in whenever he goes in public now and he's paranoid people are gonna start rumors about what Michael and him did last night. The only people who know besides them are Ashton and Calum so fingers crossed they don't tell anyone else.

Once they were outside Michael let the boy stand only for the blonde to whine and claim he was kidding about putting him down.

"Babe, please." He pulled the pet name for the first time and it only persuaded that redhead some more, drawing him in but not quite. "Just this once?" Luke bat his eyelashes, not getting the boy to look at him as he crossed both arms across his chest. "I'll blow you after my recital."

"Deal." Michael didn't need to think twice with that offer letting the lanky boy hop onto his back as he steered them down the street. Not caring about the sun on him or the fact Luke's nearly the same weight as him and he's carrying him across campus.

The café was lacking it's usual buzz and surprisingly they could see Calum leaning against the outside of the building, a cigarette between his teeth as he spoke to a coworker also smoking on their break. A new subtly to the cafe now that he wasn't in it, the regular crowd seemed duller, less life shown inside the small cozy shop whenever Calum's not in there saying his downright idiotic theatrical quotes to customers.

"Hey, Clifford, how was it?" He jogged to catch up with his friends once he caught sight of them. His blunt question towards their plans last night had the blonde shyly giving the maori a bright smile before burying his face in Michael's neck, "My sex life no longer pertains towards you, Cal." The punk clarified before adjusting his grip on Luke just in time to hear the boy giggle and hold onto him tighter.

"Wow, I see how it is. I'll know when you show me your portfolio." The raven curls on his head were swept back by his hand only to fall when he put his arm down, winking suggestively as he did such a gesture. "You missed it yesterday, my late night shift won me a guy's phone number, he even liked me enough to see me perform. I'm seeing him perform tonight as well."

At that, Luke's head tilted up in curiosity, "Tonight? He's a music major?" The blonde furrowed his eyebrows, the immediate response being a smirk on the thespian's lips as he nodded. "Ashton Irwin." Calum boasted while he recalled the name, almost snorting at the gasp he heard Luke let out before he squeaked out a very high pitched, "Ashton?" As if he was in disbelief, which he was.

"Yup, do you know him?" Calum's cigarette fell to the concrete as he smudged the butt of it with the toe of his boot, blowing the last swirl of smoke from his lips as Luke gave a very hasty nod, "Yeah, he's like, my only friend." The statement fell from his lips nonchalantly, he never saw a problem with having just one close friend, and he doubts that they'll pity him especially because Michael and Calum practically only have each other at this school and none of them judge one another for that.

Michael joined in on the conversation now, nodding towards the path as he spoke, "We gotta go, Cal, but have fun boning whoever this Ashton guy is." The punk's remark was taken by the brunette with a laugh and sly smirk, "Will do, my friend, will do." He waved him off and started to head back to his break station as the two boys ambled down the street. Luke's body weight was a pain in the ass to carry for such a long period of time but Michael's being the good guy he is, he helped the blonde by giving him a piggyback ride.

"You nervous for tonight?" The redhead asked the blonde curiously, recitals weren't exactly enjoyable for the performers most of the time. Since that's one of the main components of their grade every semester they have to perfect whatever composition they play. Luke's been stressed out enough with his small assignments he can't even fathom how much fear is churning inside of him today.

Luke nodded, "I'm terrified." He muffled the words into the boy's shoulder and sighed, "If I screw up I'll be dead meat." There was immense anxiousness in his blood, circulating through him to no avail. His professor is an absolute dick when it comes to grading their final compositions. Simply put, Luke is already wavering on a thin line of his teacher's impression of him. When he bickered about the camera flash during rehearsal, and then begged for new sheet music, he lost balance. This is his chance to regain that posture and just pass this class.

"You'll do great, trust me."

-

"I told you so." A snarky comment was made right behind the blonde's ear, a teasing eye roll being his response as he blushed, "I nearly died up there, shut up." His pale hand pushed Michael back playfully only to see Calum behind his best friend, big brown eyes peering around hoping to find his supposed love of his life. Luke wanted to throw up over how much Calum is head over heels for Ashton, a fellow musician such as himself.

"You stole the show, baby. Standing ovation, applause, you obviously did incredible." Michael was tugging his beloved boyfriend closer with every added description of how it all went down, the recital was a hit. Full house of music appreciators and aficionados who stood onto their feet by the end of Luke's showcase, boosting his confidence when he finally could get the stress off his back over this recital once and for all. That was a breath of fresh air after months of drowning. He wasn't even the last performer, there were still acts waiting to go on stage, he got off awhile ago and his wonderful boyfriend showed up backstage to praise him.

"Y'think so?" He blushed vermillion, rosy cheeks that matched the shade of his lips as he bumped his nose against Michael's, smiling like an idiot up at him with constellations swarming in those bright blue eyes. "I know so." The punk sealed the deal with a chaste kiss to the younger boy's lips. Luke let his lips part and deepened the kiss while they were backstage, his hands falling to Michael's chest, grabbing his shirt in fistfuls and bringing him closer as the punk only slipped his tongue into his mouth- french kissing the hell out of him.

There was always a catch, though. And Luke caught onto exactly what it was when Calum cleared his throat awkwardly, the redhead separating their kiss but let his lips attach to the musician's corner of his jaw, teasingly suck and biting at the porcelain skin. With his mouth now free, he spoke, "Ashton's in his practice room, out the doors and to your left." Luke pointed in the direction of where to go and got distracted right after when the punk's hands started to squeeze at his ass through his jeans.

"Practice rooms?" The redhead quipped curiously, his eyebrow piercing perking up as he finished off his mark with a sloppy kiss on the blonde's now slightly flushed jaw. His intriguing green eyes peering down at the boy who gave a nod, "Yeah, our individual, sound proof studios for music students."

And God, if Michael wasn't fascinated before he definitely was now. Bringing his hand to Luke's chin and tilting it up so they could meet each other's stares full of lust. He knew they only had half an hour or so before anyone's worried about where they are, and that's just enough time to get some form of relief. He had struggled through Luke's entire performance, his hands hitting keys on the piano he fucked him on. Something about that had his jeans tightening and left him squirming in the (agonizingly) uncomfortable auditorium seat.

"You had me at sound proof." The boy's furiously dark green eyes gave a once over of the boy in his firm grip, Luke's lips parting as he finally let the realization struck of what he wanted. Luke promised him a blowjob after his performance, and, well. It's after his performance.

"Oh." He whispered softly, his baby blue eyes blinking harder as he saw the punk nod slowly as if to say uh-huh, hinting at it further by letting his green eyes leave Luke's to gesture to his crotch, the blonde glancing down to see the outline of a tent in his black skinny jeans. "Oh." He said louder.

There was a low chuckle as Michael found the innocence in Luke funny and lead the boy out of the room, hearing the sound of applause as the girl on stage must've finished her song. Three more acts are left and each of them are close to ten minutes long with their compositions, they have time.

"Here," The blonde unlocked a wooden door that had a small window in it but nonetheless seemed just as big as a janitor's closet, it would be bigger if he didn't have a piano, not even a grand one just a plain piano, up against the wall with a stool and everything. "I usually don't use this because I have a piano in my dorm but-" His rambling stopped when Michael had took hold of his hips and levered him against the door that just shut abruptly from the weight pushed against it.

"We should use it more often, yeah?" The rasp in Michael's voice had Luke's knees buckling, just about ready to suck him off right now. His hands scrambled to get to the redhead's jeans, tugging the zipper down as he licked his lips in anticipation. "Excited, are we?" Michael moaned out his words in a low breathy murmur, not even hesitating to let his hand guide Luke onto his knees. The small space filling with heat from their hot panting and breathy moans.

"God, you're so hot like this." The punk complimented the boy below him, knees spaced out so one hand could stay between them for balance and let the other hand palm at the older boy's hard on through his Calvin Klein's. "Gonna look even hotter with my cock in your mouth." Michael sneered, getting those blue eyes to peer up at him through his thick lashes and just looked at him in such a feigned innocence that Michael's pupils dilated and his underwear was suddenly way too restricting to his growing erection. Moving his own hands to slide the boxers down to show his dick and listen, Luke had no glimpse at it last night, he was facing the other way. Even then he guessed he was big by the fact he's still in excruciating pain from the aftermath of being pounded. But now he saw it and it was much more than he'd ever seen.

Surely, he couldn't believe he had that in his ass because it took him a minute to just kind of part his lips and watch how nonchalant Michael was to jack himself off, his one hand in Luke's hair, pushing the boy's messy hair back so he could see him clearly and used the other hand to bring himself to a full hard on, not taking long when he has a view of Luke right near him with his doe eyes and soft features that were so attractive. The eyes, the nose, those lips. It all had Michael ready in at least ten pumps.

"Sweetheart, gonna kill me with those eyes of yours." The deep gruffness he had in his tone made the blonde squeak when he felt Michael tug on his hair to get him to look up at those dark eyes. Luke dropped his jaw and stuck his tongue out flat, as ready as can be. He didn't have to be told, he just wanted it so bad he would beg if he had to. Those cherry red lips on the punk's face curved into a smirk seeing the boy below him waiting patiently, he let his tip land on the boy's tongue and instantly groaned when he felt the blonde lap his tongue around the head and taste the precum.

"My pretty piano boy. All mine." Luke moaned in response, not being able to speak as he sucked the tip into his mouth and hummed around it. Letting his hand wrap around the shaft and took him an inch or two deeper, only to pull off and like a flat strip up the underside of his dick and got a string of curses in response, more tugs at his hair that made him whimper.

The room grew hotter with lust, surrounding them as Luke grew sweaty and Michael became a moaning mess, dirty talking like there's no tomorrow that only made Luke twitch in his jeans and use his hand not on Michael's dick to palm his own. His hand worked it's way in rhythm to how agonizingly slow he purposely jacked off Michael, his own hips grinding during the process, moaning as he took three inches of Michael's cock and chafed in his jeans.

"Baby, don't tease me like that." Michael had shut his eyes tight and expected there to be a change but Luke only kept the slow pace that was still sensual but so painful because Michael needs that release. But the blonde kept it how he wanted it, because he begged for this last night and he's definitely gonna make Michael do the same. The punk teased him for too long with all his little tricks, playfully telling him to calm down, never letting him just touch his skin. This was vengeance in a way it can't be ignored- sexual vengeance.

His throat relaxed, breathing deeply through his nose as he worked his way down the boy's erection little by little. He can go faster, he's well aware it's easy for him, he just can't help but be in control for once. Usually with every guy he's slept with they've put him into the submissive position, keeping him below them and never let him ride or even just do this. He was taking advantage of the fact he can satisfy Michael as agonizingly slow as possible, drawling this out to keep him whining.

"God damn," The punk growled through gritted teeth, his fingers furling around the back of Luke's head and guiding him down his length two or so inches further, getting the blonde to choke but regain his stability just as fast. Blue eyes pricking with tears as he let his hand stop working on the shaft. The blonde only letting that hand go to the back of his jeans and let two of his fingers go in his ass, riding his own hand as the other stayed palming his fully hard dick through his uniformed khaki's.

"Think it's funny to tease me? Think I don't see what you're doing, Luke?" Michael's voice thickened with his breathy rasp that sent goosebumps along the blonde's fair skin, his eyes only blinking up at him to answer, pure innocence dilated with lust. The redhead only quirked his pierced eyebrow, the sight for sore eyes causing Luke to just whimper and moan as a reply. "I'm still in charge, baby, no way in hell you're gonna get away with this." Michael clarified his words by levering Luke's mouth deeper to the point his nose his the boy's stomach but pulled him back just as fast.

Luke lips were bright red and swollen, a pearl of precum on the head of Michael's dick that had the blonde going to get it, his lips parting but the punk held him back by his hair. Intently watching as the blonde continued to bounce on his knees, fucking his fingers.

"You want my cock?" Michael stayed austere. Not breaking at those puppy dog eyes anymore when he saw Luke's head bob up and down in a nod, whining a bit as he said a soft "mhm." that was so desperate and needy he should've expected nothing less than the devious smirk he got in response.

Luke only squirmed when the redhead made no move to fix his problem, the pout forming on his lips as he spoke, "I want it, baby." His bottom lip jutted out and watched as Michael snuck a glance at what that young boy was doing, eyeing the way he was still trying to get himself off, panting and sheen with sweat.

"Don't ride yourself, don't cum." The redhead snapped with his jaw clenched studying how the blonde obeyed with a pout, hands back at his side as he was now painfully hard with no chance of getting off until Michael does first. "Good boy." He praised, letting the blonde's hair go and giving him the satisfaction of sucking his dick again.

The punk groaned the second Luke took him faster than before, hands still clasped together to assure him he won't break the one rule he has set. Luke's throat relaxing as he moaned and hollowed his cheeks, the cock in his mouth twitched. He was close. He just needs to get this boy to climax and he'll be proud. A hand fell to his blonde hair and smoothed over the back of his head in a way of appreciating him, a grunt of a moan irking him to keep going.

Luke hummed, breathing as best he could through his nose, and took him some more, at this point he had let a tear slip and let his nails dig into his own palms. It was so hard not to restrict himself from touching his own dick let alone his bum.

"Did so good on that stage, Luke. Playing the piano I fucked you on, does that make you harder? Thinking about how you played that grand piano fooling everyone? Your parents don't even know you were pounded into that piano, fucked senseless. God, you're hard aren't you?" Michael's words were sending chills that shot infinitely up his spine, Luke's own head nodding hastily as he took his cock with teary eyes, humming as a yes.

The dirty talk made him grow close, knees wobbling as his arms nearly gave out but he only let his lips travel back down to the tip and lay his tongue flat over the head. His eyelashes batting up at Michael as the punk's jaw stayed slack and his lips were parted watching as his boyfriend's blue eyes feigned innocence. The innocence that had him shaking his head because he's far from it.

His cock twitched once more, right before the nerves in his stomach caved in and he came with a string of curses followed by a gruff, "So fucking hot." That made Luke open his mouth wide and taste his cum, maintaining the eye contact as he did so.

"Come on, I'll get you off." He rode out his high and pulled his boxers on and soon his jeans, buttoning them as he grabbed his belt, hesitating to put it on as he smirked, eyes locking with Luke. "Give me your hands." He watched the boy wobble as he stood on two feet. The older student bringing his bottom lip to his teeth as the blonde followed through and did as told, getting the leather belt wrapped around and tightened. Put through a loop and stuck like that.

They met in a stare, Luke lips were desperately swollen from kissing and his thighs rubbed together to attempt at coming but he only got that taken away when Michael quickly pulled his khakis down by the loops, taking the blonde's pants off with ease as he left him in his black boxer briefs that were excruciatingly tight, his ass even riding up in them as he squirmed. "Michael, please." The boy whimpered, itching to just get the friction he deserved but the redhead's hands only guided him to the piano, the punk sitting down as he let the blonde find his way straddling one of his thighs. "Please what?" He teased.

And this was when Luke felt himself turn submissive again, bringing himself to pout, "Let me ride you." He begged. Giving Michael what he wanted as the boy's green eyes grew wide with enticing lust, smirking as he shook his head. "Can't. Not enough time for sex." He glanced at the clock in the room, they had just barely five minutes.

"Just let me ride your thigh, please." Luke locked his hands behind Michael's neck and brought himself to grind down against the black skinny jeans, the denim material creating the most relieving friction the blonde could ever hope for. Slow grinds that made himself whimper and nearly forget someone was with him watching this scene unfold with pure sensuality in his eyes, Luke's stomach churned with that fire of energy. He moaned higher.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," The boy's blue eyes rolled back as he threw his head back and nearly whined with pleasure. The rooms ambiance multiplying as Michael attached his lips hungrily to the boy's, getting him to moan in his mouth and let their tongues entwine. The taste of his own release making him answer back with a matching moan. His hands smoothed over his hips and let the blonde speak when their lips released. "I love you. I love you so much." The blonde said it so effortlessly he barely noticed, and he kept rolling his hips and edging his way to the release he craved unaware of how Michael nearly spluttered out the same thing back but only caught himself etching more love bites onto Luke's skin.

I love you. I love you so much. Michael's mind screamed back, just in time to get the blonde to come in his underwear with his hands still tied and his lips tingling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oOoOoooOO is it hot in here or what lmao anyways y'all know what to do!! kudos and comment and feel free to talk to me on my tumblr malumaffairs


	7. Standing Ovation and Flirty Persuasion

It was late. Nearly just past ten at night when Luke and Michael stumbled out of the practice room and anxiously checked the hallway to make sure no one was close to witness them with flushed faces and obvious sex hair. The marks around Luke's wrists were a vivid cherry red with indents at where the belt had outlined and left it's mark. Michael's left thigh had a stain on his (new) skinny jeans that was quickly decipherable as to what you could guess it was from. 

It seemed almost too on queue when Ashton and Calum had practically exited their own practice room with close to identical features. Calum's lips were swollen and his little sidekick at tow had flushed red cheeks. Both of them littered in hickeys. Ashton, especially. His formal white button down was buttoned improperly and had the first two undone so his collarbones were shown displaying deep violet and crimson love bites that fit the puzzle perfectly to Calum's lips. 

"Did you two-" Ashton said it so hesitantly his eyebrows furrowed, pointing to the blonde across the hall who rubbed at his wrists to try and make the red marks efface. "Don't tell anyone." He whispered a bit too apprehensively, worried beyond compare that it's already too obvious. He just wants to play it cool and not make it seem like he missed half of the recital to suck off his boyfriend and ride his thigh within a record of thirty four minutes. 

"I won't if you don't." The curly haired student proposed the idea of them both sealing this with no words spoken to anyone who didn't witness this exchange. The other boys watching curiously as they shared nods and acted like nothing happened in the first place, heading their separate ways. The halls vacant besides the four boys all trying to disguise the once hot and bothered marks among their skin. 

Luke borrowed Michael's jacket. It was leather and he's well aware his parents will have him disowned if they see him wear it but they'd do worse if they saw the hickeys, he can't risk it. The jacket was heavy but cold and smelt like mint gum and old money, his arms enveloping the material to bask in the scent of Michael. Just Michael. 

Calum had helped Ashton button up his shirt correctly and tried his best to cool the boy down and get his cheeks less red. Splashing cold water in his face and helping him dry off in the bathroom, kissing him once they both looked somewhat presentable. 

Walking out into the entrance to meet up with Luke's parents felt scarier than their introduction this morning. Because that went fairly fast, a quick hello or two and then maybe a glare sent Michael's way when he called Luke a pretty little thing that made Luke's father send a cold stare his way as if to warn him not to say such a phrase about his golden boy of a son. Maybe there was more tension between his mum and Luke himself because she looked downright disappointed in his choice of a significant other but for once, he didn't care about living up to her expectations. He only smiled and let Michael wrap a strong, tattooed (his mother noticed and was livid, he snorted when she saw them and nearly caught flies in her wide open gob of a mouth) arm around his waist. 

"Sweetie, you were spectacular!" His mother, speak of the Devil, had embraced him unexpectedly. The boy nearly jumped out of his skin but gave a gentle smile and hugged her back, letting out his thank you in a low breath of relief. It was when she pulled away she noticed the jacket he wore, knitted eyebrows and clenched jaw emphasizing her fuming features as she let out a huff. "Michael's, I assume?" The woman, Liz, stared at her son with contrite. 

"Mhm." The blonde boy nervously bit the inside of his cheek, his smile faltering when he saw a couple relatives he forgot the names of (he feels bad, very bad) but quickly covered up the worry in his face when his dad quipped a helpful, "Luke, you remember your great aunt and uncle, yeah?" He saved the day by reintroducing the three and letting them all get acquainted once more. Luke recalls seeing them at the family Christmas celebration, two years ago. 

"Baby, Grandma's so sad she couldn't make it but we sent her a video and everything. Don't worry. She said you did better than she ever could." The words came from his mum of course, she always tries to show everyone her son's talent whether it's on Facebook or showing everybody she works with- Luke never fails to see her smiling and playing videos of him at his recitals. But wow, his Grandma was sort of important when it comes to these things in music, he loves her admiration for his piano playing, she used to play herself and understands the struggle of what he does. She's one of the people he aspired to be when he was young. 

"Really?" The piano boy himself squeaked out the words so excited that he smiled at his hands afterwords, a little embarrassed he got that happy over something so simple to them. "I'll talk to her in the morning, I'm so tired from-" He froze, nearly going pale as a ghost as he almost let the fact he's exhausted from having a rather intense affair. "Playing. 'Cause that's all I did here, play my piano." His blue eyes flickered around and felt his ribs get nudged by Michael who gave a fake smile to his family, "It was nice talking to you all. I'm gonna walk him back to his dorm." 

Luke made sure to hug everyone who came (even his little cousins who were a little cranky and spoiled as fuck but he's generous so). They all bid ado and went off to where they all needed to be. His hand linked with Michael's much warmer one that made him feel all fuzzy and made butterflies swarm in his stomach. Laughing as the punk spoke all about how he wishes he took pictures of Luke's mother's face when she saw his appearance. 

They were ambling under the glowing streetlights of the spotless campus, the café slightly amuck since everyone wanted to go there after the recital. Calum wasn't working though, he was seen sitting at a booth with Ashton across from him sipping a warm hot dark chocolate with a stupid Shakespeare quote written on the side in scratchy pen. Their inaudible laughs shown through the windows as Calum held the boy's hand and spoke to him with interest in his eyes and his chin in his hand. 

"Fuckin' lovebirds, look at them." Michael was pulling his camera up as he said all of that, focusing the lens so it would capture the two in the café and purposely blur the surrounding people, with a smile he snapped the picture his rather noticeable flash that made them both shift and look out the window. The maori catching Michael in the act and if the punk was being honest he expected the brunette to flip him off or maybe even shout at him through the window but instead he got the boy to blush and shake his head fondly, turning to a just as bashful Ashton who was waving at them to come in. 

They both shared looks of smiles and soon the punk started to pull Luke through the door with a ring of the bell and a very excited Ashton who smiled and stole the blonde from Michael's side so he'd sit beside him. Stating about how he needs to try this hot chocolate and how Calum's the best barista to ever exist, and okay, maybe he was over-exaggerating and yeah, he's head over heels for the raven haired thespian but Luke gave a dopey smile and took a sip. 

"It's nice, no caffeine, but nice." He placed it back down, the side of the writing displayed to Michael who sat beside Calum, squinting to read the quote out loud, "Love comforteth like sunshine after rain." He leaned back so his head landed on Calum's shoulder in a fake swoon. "What play is that from?"

The brunette only rolled his eyes, "Not a play. Shakespeare's poem Venus and Adonis, line 799." He smirked and let his thumb rub a smooth circle against the back of Ashton's hand. "You'd enjoy it, I think." He spoke to his best friend with a raised eyebrow and nod to Luke for reference, "Affection is a coal that must be cool'd; else, suffer'd, it will set the heart on fire." His quotation made the blonde across the table bring his pink lips into a gentle smile, "That's pretty." 

Michael agreed. Nodding while he scrolled through his camera. "I must admit, your quotes are warming up to me." His eyes left his camera to meet the brown ones next to him, then at Ashton's hazel ones, and lastly the strikingly blue ones. "I think I finished my portfolio." He had stayed subtle, but Calum was all but that- his hands shoving the redhead out of excitement and shouting a loud, "Show me, you asshole!" That made everyone at the booth chuckle and had him standing, "I mean I still need to put them in my folder but we can go to my darkroom and look at the final pieces."

The option made everyone pick up any of their drinks and head out as a group towards the photography studio down campus, passing other students still out and about, some tired as hell while others were laughing with friends and fooling around. The four best of friends made small talk as Michael discussed how hard he thought about what pictures to choose of Luke and the whole process of how he went with the ones that were the best representations what he tries to capture. 

"Added some of Calum in there too, for one my other categories." The punk admitted with a kick to a stray rock on the path, scuffing his boots in the process as he got an awe from his best friend, the raven haired barista resting his chin on Michael's shoulder, "What category? Beauty and Attractiveness?" He asked it with a wink but watched as Michael scoffed in fake disgust, "Shut up, you cocky bastard. You're in my flora and fauna section. You'll see." He had just stepped up the staircase to the front door of the big photography hall, creaking the glass door open as Luke and Ashton nearly gaped at the building neither had seen from the inside.

It was breathtaking, white walls that glowed a deep blue from the night setting with black framed photos that coalesced so beautifully into a perfect collage down the long hall that had various matte black doors labelled for certain things, Studio #1, Printing Press, even a room for just viewing more photos. They all walked down the (marble, highly expensive marble) floor that Calum and Michael barely took in because they've been here numerous times- the redheaded punk especially. 

"And here we are," The redhead presented them the door marked Personal Redroom #4. His name labelled below as he pulled a key from his back pocket and unlocked it with a smirk before unveiling the dark room for everyone to file into and let them all enter with wide eyes as his set up kept pictures clipped onto wire on the ceiling all around, a faucet in the corner beside a case of numerous chemicals he has to dip the photographic film into. He shut the door and let them take it all in. 

"The photos for my project are all laid out here." He walked around the middle island so they could follow suit and stare in fascination at the set up of his various photos. The boy wasn't kidding, he worked really hard at this, you could tell by the way they aren't just the simple expected photos for each category. His finger pointed to one towards the left of the table, "There's Calum." He managed to capture the boy laying on the grass of campus, daisies bunched around his head as he kept a book over his nose and mouth so his caramel brown eyes could glow against the sun. Flora well shown in a photo, they all nodded. 

"There's Luke." He added more emphasis to his words as his hand splayed out among at least ten pictures of yesterday night. Mostly of their bodies intertwined, faces cut off to keep it discrete. One of the more highly focused ones that caught their eyes was one of Luke's wrists, the uniform tie glinting as the boy's nails clutched the side of the piano. Another photo showing him from the nose, down- mouth dropped in utter satisfaction, so detailed the freckles were focused perfectly and his lips were a deep red that could match the color of rubies. Others showed his back, shoulder muscles flexed as his freckles scattered about his spine like constellations. Calum pointed out a couple that he made comments about, even told Luke he looked hot which surprisingly had Ashton agreeing. He only blushed. 

"You better get an A+ for these." The blonde shook his head in awe at the works in front of him. A kiss landed on the boy's temple, a murmured, "I hope so." Coming from Michael to seal the deal with tonight. His hands finding Luke's jeans until he could slip his thumbs through the belt loops and pull him back so his bum hit his crotch. "Do you wanna go back to my place?" 

"What's in it for me?" Luke smirked, grinning wickedly up at the boy behind him who quirked a brow and let his tongue run over his bottom lip, "Whatever you want, sweetheart."

Instantly, Luke's mind sparked up a couple ideas, smirking before he peered his head back up to meet the very mischievous stare from Michael in front of him. His smile getting hidden when he bit his lip before tugging the devious boy out the door, practically abandoning his other friends in the dust as they yelled at them to be safe and use protection. 

The campus had been a little crowded now, the hefty amount of citizens trying to navigate their way out after the recital, Michael's body getting tugged like a rag doll with Luke asking for directions on where his dorm is, the redheaded punk laughing as he kept on telling him where to turn until they reached his place. A just as cramped dorm but in this case, had some perks that no other student has. 

"No way." The blonde instantly noticed that his bed wasn't like his, it was twin-sized but the mattress was memory foam and had one of those remotes that can control it, his body going to sit on it as he bounced up and down on the mattress, his eyes scanning around the walls as he smiled, "Did you take all of these?" He was talking about the pictures taped and tacked against the four walls neatly. It wasn't one or two, there had to be over a hundred. 

"Every single one." The redhead boasted, his ego rising but his bashfulness also going up when Luke started to look at the ones closest to him, some were obviously taken at the school due to the buildings in the background that would give it away but some were from before he came to this school. His older photography showed how much better he's gotten. Not that it sucked but he definitely improved. 

"You knew Calum before you both enrolled here?" His finger tapped one of the pictures to show as proof, one of the many older photos where a much younger and lankier Calum was (attempting) to look serious but failed halfway as he was caught in between a straight face and laughing. The corners of his mouth tweaking up in the photo to further his suspicion. 

"Oh, yeah, I've known him since primary school." His hand waved to show it was no big deal to him, the blonde grinning as if it was the cutest thing he's ever heard, "And you both go here?"

"Yeah, I got in because of my dad but Calum had to apply three times before he got in." His body stalked towards the picture they were both observing, the blonde couldn't even imagine how awkward that must've been. His dad just snaps his fingers and he's allowed in but Calum had to pine for a place in this school. It's not uncommon though, this is Sydney's best private school for those looking into any career in the media. 

"Now he's the kind of actor that the younger kids aspire to be. Outgoing and all that. He trains some of them after his classes, helps them get better, what a kiss up." His remark wasn't serious and they both knew that, the comment nonetheless had another smile curling onto the blonde's lips. Calum's actually someone with a lot deeper personality than what's on the surface. He doesn't even know if he could teach amateur piano players, it would be too frustrating since he could pick every single thing that's wrong within seconds. The piano is something he takes seriously and mistakes need to be at a minimum or else he gets ticked off. 

"Do you have any pictures of me?" Luke wondered out loud curiously peeking at the walls to try and find himself in the mix of pictures. Shyly nodding, Michael's hand tilted the boy's chin up and to the right so he'd see a whole section of photos of him, most of the ones he took as practice when they'd talk at the coffee shop or walked around campus after getting said coffee. 

"That's the first one you took of me." The blonde pin-pointed the exact moment in one picture, the infamous photo he took right before he played in front of his class. His face in focus as the punk caught him in the middle of an eye roll because he was so irritated with him that day. Smiling like an idiot, he circled his finger around the picture to recall the moment as if it was yesterday. It was actually three weeks ago but who's counting?

"Yeah." The redhead pointed to one he took not too long ago, the blonde's face strictly concerned as he scrawled down some notes for his composition in ink, his eyes casted onto the paper as he tried to think, "That's one of my favorites." He explained with a smirk. 

"My compositions about you." He blonde said it out of nowhere, he had to say it eventually and now that he did he realized how weird he sounds, "Inspired by you, I mean." Correcting himself he peered down at his lap and nervously sucked on his bottom lip. "It's rough and choppy at the start but then it turns into this really nice crescendo before there's a giocoso, that's like, very playful sounding notes. Then it turns into this perdendosi, it fades then it goes really quiet into this slower half that's almost dark, where it sort of symbolizes- well, sex, and then it ends in this big forte piece, a più mosso, actually." 

His rambling stopped when Michael slotted their lips together, kissing him with enough force to get the blonde taken back a few moments. Hesitating at first until he grew entranced and kissed back so he could taste the boy's lips after a good hour of not being able to. They both mixed each other's tongues to try and arouse the other more. Luke's hands trailing to Michael's jeans, the belt getting tugged and undone as they kept making out. Their noses bumped as he tilted his head for more leverage. 

"I wanna ride you." The blonde had brought up how he's allowed to do whatever he pleases as mentioned in the photography building, his intentions making Michael grow a little unsure. The pianist knew what that meant for the punk who's used to being more of the controller than the controlled during sex. And it's not stopping there, Luke's face practically smirking as big as it could, holding the belt, "Give me your hands." 

"Woah, woah woah, babe. When I said I like bondage I meant on you, not me." The redhead started to relent, backing away in mock defense, both hands in the air to surrender as his head shook. "I am not a bottom."

"Trust me, I know. Your dick will still be in my ass, I just want you to see how it feels." Those vibrant blue eyes screamed excitement as he could already see how much the restriction is going to impact him during this. His devious smirk starting to heat up the mood in the room, his vengeance starting to process in Michael's mind, realizing what he was doing. 

"You little smartass." He shook his head fondly, noticing the cleverness in this boy who was still holding the belt with both hands. The still prominent hickeys peeking through his partially unbuttoned dress shirt, his baby blue eyes practically on fire as he looked over at his boyfriend with a look of eagerness that he had never seen before (at least not this intensely). 

With another thirty seconds of tension and a very infinitesimal eyebrow raise from the blonde to get him to cave, Michael spoke. "Okay. Tie my hands."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to all the peeps who waited awhile for me to update i took an unannounced hiatus but i'm back and better than ever!!


End file.
